Batmare And The Outsiders
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Princess Luna never stop the feeling of her guilty as Nightmare Moon, so she's become Batmare and form the Outsiders in order to protect Canterlot and Ponyville. (This is sequel and spin-off from Lost Civilization Of The Dragons)
1. Thieves

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 1 Thieves

In Ponyville one month after the defeated of Malefor...

"So easy!"Said Stallion Ninja in Monkey Mask

"Are you sure?"Asked Mysterious Mare

"Who's there? No one mess with Silver Monkey without get hurt!"Said Silver Monkey (Stallion Ninja in Monkey Mask)

"Silver Monkey right?"Asked Mysterious Mare and she's jump out from the shadow.

"Batmare?! You again?!"Asked Silver Monkey

"You looks not so happy when you face me. Fear to lose?!"Asked Batmare (Mysterious Mare)

"I have no attend of losing you!"Said Silver Monkey and he's drop the smoke bomb on the ground and run away.

"Argh! This will be the last time you will getaway!"Said Batmare and she's run to the Bat Glider and fly back to Canterlot.

Later in the Batcave...

"Hello... Princess."Said Elemental when Batmare get off the Bat Glider and reveal herself as Princess Luna.

"He's getaway again right?"Asked Black Bat

"It's like he just come, steal and go. Have no intention about want to hurt me."Said Batmare

"That's weird."Said Mistress Vision

"What do you think Shuriken?"Asked Luna

"First my alias is Katana now. Second it's like he... I don't know... instead of the golden bits or gems.

This Silver Monkey guy steal the metals and the thing that the Ponies using for the electric equipment."Said Katana

Meanwhile in Canterlot in Hardware Store...

"BOOM!"

"I loves this job!"Said Cyborg Stallion and he's use tentacles on his back grab the batteries and some electric equipments.

"Now got what I wanted."Said Robotic Stallion and he's run out from the Hardware Store into the alley.

"Hello Cypher... got what he request?"Asked Silver Monkey

"Of course!"Said Cypher (Cyborg Stallion)

"Show me."Said Silver Monkey and Cypher's show him the electric stuffs that he had stole.

"Both of them going to like this!"Said Cypher

"I don't think so!"Said Batmare and she's jump down from the roof into the alley.

"How did you found us?!"Asked Cypher

"Who's care?! We have two and she's alone!"Said Silver Monkey and he's run to fight her with Cypher.

Cypher use his tentacles to slap at her but she's use her magic to grab them and throw him to hit the wall to out cold.

Silver Monkey kick her from behind with his hindlegs and he's use his magic pull out his katana sword.

"You had said I have fear to losing you! Think again!"Said Silver Monkey and he's try to slash her with his katana sword.

"You have to look at behind of you."Said Batmare

"Don't trying to trick me! I'm not that stupid so-"Said Silver Monkey and Black Bat grab him with his hindlegs and fly into the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Silver Monkey when then Black Bat drop him down because of what he see before him.

Elemental in form of gas come and cover him and turn himself to be a ball of water and they fall down on the street.

"Ohh..."Said Silver Monkey and he's fall to unconscious.

"How could you drop him?! You're almost kill him!"Said Elemental

"I saw a Fat Pony in Pig Mask with Mutant Red Toad hunt down a mare!"Said Black Bat

"Let's me check about that."Said Mistress Vision and she's use her ability of watching over everything to find the place.

"He doesn't kidding! There is a Fat Pony in Pig Mask with Mutant Red Toad hunting a mare."Said Mistress vision

"But... what're we going to do with these two?"Asked Katana after she's drop Cypher down to the left side of Silver Monkey.

"Tied them up until the guards of me arrive."Said Batmare and she's use her magic to tied Silver Monkey and Cypher up with a rope.

Later in another Alley...

"No way for you to run now my dear. Right Mr. Toad?"Asked Fat Pony in Pig Mask

"Absolutely, Professor Pyg."Said Mr. Toad

"Well, what punishment that perfect for her?"Asked Professor Pyg (Fat Pony in Pig Mask)

"She loves wearing animal coat!"Said Mr. Toad while rubbing at her neckerchife made of skin of Raccoon.

"Well... that is a pity. I loves to slash skin of thing!"Said Professor Pyg and he's take a saw out from the pocket in his British suit by his magic.

Then, a green gas appear in front of them and turn out to be Elemental and Black Bat and Batmare came from behind and grab them.

"So rude!"Said Professor Pyg and he's kick Black Bat with his hindlegs and Mr. Toad grab Batmare and throw her to hit Elemental.

"You okay?"Asked Elemental

"Not much hurt."Said Batmare and Mr. Toad screams the sonic croak at them along wit their 'prey'.

"Stand down and let us punish her for against the animal kind!"Said Professor Pyg

"I don't think so!"Said Katana and she's jump down and kick Mr. Toad with her hindlegs

and grab Professor Pyg with her forelegs and throw him to Mr. Toad

"OUCH!"Said Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad

Meanwhile on the Street near Hardware Store...

"We have to get out of here! Now!"Said Silver Monkey when he's see that the Lunar Guards are coming nearly.

"Almost..."Said Cypher while he's using his tentacles to take the rope out from him and Silver Monkey.

"Got it!"Said Cypher and he's get robe out from both, himself and Silver Monkey and run to the way to go to Ponyville.

"They both are going to love these!"Said Silver Monkey

Meanwhile in Alley in other part of Canterlot...

"You all do fight so good. Pity, we're going to end this now! Mr. Toad..."Said Professor Pyg

"With pleasure, Professor Pyg."Said Mr. Toad and he's grab his cane with shoot fire out to block them into the alley.

"Bye bye!"Said Professor Pyg

"Nice to meet all of you!"Said Mr. Toad and he's drive his car that similar to vehicle of the Flim and Flam brothers away from the place.

"Elemental!"Said Batmare

"I'm on it!"Said Elemental and he's turn hismelf into a water and bury all of fire until its dying down.

"Thank you... all of you... you saved my life from those freaks!"Said Female Pony

"No worry Ms... umm..."Said Elemental

"Shores, My name is Sapphire Shores."Said Sapphire

"Want us to send you home?"Asked Black Bat

"No I'm sorry, I don't want my dad to freak out about you guys."Said Sapphire and she's walk away to her home.

"Mission accomplish!"Said Elemental

"Now we have to hurry. Must go back to Batcave before my sister will awake and raise the sun."Said Batmare

"We all are after you Batmare!"Said Mistress Vision and she's fly up.

"Hey MV. I have a question."Said Katana

"If you want to know why I don't much in fight is because of this. I'm not a fighter but I'm a watcher!"Said Mistress Vision

"I'm going say what do you think about my new name Katana. I don't have a change to ask you that yet."Said Katana

"Ohh... it's an awesome one."Said Mistress Vision and she's flying follow Batmare to the Royal Palace with the others.

Meanwhile in Everfree Forest...

"These are all we got bosses."Said Silver Monkey

"Are you two like them?"Asked Cypher but their bosses are still silent to them.

"Umm... Commander Thunder."Said Cypher

"Deathstroke..."Said Deathstroke (Commander Thunder)

"Ah-oh!"Said Cypher

"Deathstroke is my name now you fool!"Said Deathstroke and he's jump out and grab him at neck by his hoof.

"Be passion my friend. You should focus on that monstrous Nightmare Moon and Discord

more than a name that you just name yourself."Said Ra's al Ghul and he's walk out from his throne and pick up a mask made of metal.

"Soon... Ponyville and Canterlot will bow to me! The Princess of Sun... must... marry with me!"Whisper Ra's al Ghul


	2. Trust

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 2 Trust

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Hello Tia."Said Luna

"Come here Luna. I want to talk with you."Said Celestia and Luna wlkas to sit by her older sister side.

"I has been a month since I became Batmare. And I still can't caught those Silver Monkey and Cypher!"Whisper Luna

"But at least, you know their names now!"Whisper Celestia

"Yeah! A month after the robbering, I finally knew their names last night ago."Whisper Luna

"But you and your friends did a pretty good job. Those thieves and the terrorists may stop by now!"Whisper Celestia

"You heard about them too? Including Pyg and Toad?"Asked Luna

"Of course!"Whisper Celestia

"Your highness! We have a news for you."Said Royal Guard

"What is it?"Asked Luna

"There is a Gothic Fashion Show in Canterlot tonight. This is the first time we have it.

And everypony said this Fashion Show is invented for Princess Luna"Said Royal Guard

"But my job-"Said Luna

"Go and have some fun Luna. I wanna see your face filled with happiness."Said Celestia

"But I had to-"Said Celestia

"You almost reveal you secret identity now!"Whisper Celestia while put her hoof to shut mouth of her younger sister.

"Okay Tia. If you say so."Said Luna

Meanwhile in the Old Warehouse in Ponyville...

"This is the weapon that we must have."Said Trident Whale and he's show the illusion of a catapult of Warfang.

"I don't think that will be the good one. Oh! And my name... is Anarky!"Said Anarky after he's walk out from the shadow.

"I don't know how did you get in here Mr. Anarky but my stallions know

how take you out! Boys!"Said Trident Whale and his minions run to grab him

but Anarky jump out and kick them with his hindlegs and grab another one to hit at another one.

"Have more?"Asked Anarky

"Phosphorus Rex!"Said Trident Whale and a Stallion converx in flame walk out from the hind of the boxes.

"Lord Flame?"Asked Anarky

"Do I know you?"Asked Phosphorus Rex and he's shoot fire from his hooves to him but he's jump off.

"And my name is Phosphorus Rex now!"Said Phosphorus Rex

"I am once a pony who made you have a great ability of flame!"Said Anarky

"Mad Master?!"Asked Phosphorus Rex

"That is my former nam as well! I am now... Anarky!"Said Anarky

"And what're you doing here?"Asked Phosphorus Rex

"I'm come here to give your boss a help!"Said Anarky

"About what?"Asked Trident Whale

"I designed this gas for... *giggle* crime!"Said Anarky

"What kind of gas?"Asked Trident Whale wile he's looking at a canister that containing with a red gas.

"It's called... Smylex!"Said Anarky

"What does it do?"Asked Trident Whale

"Just wearing a mask when you using it."Said Anarky and this make Trident Whale believes that this 'Smylex' must be toxic gas.

Later at Night in Ponyville...

"Remember guys, we are on our own. Princess Luna had to be at the Gothic Fashion Show tonight

and Mistress Vision can be only as the watcher and hacker. So we need to stick together."Said Katana

"Understood!"Said Elemental and Black Bat

Meanwhile at the Castle of Twilight...

"Princess Twilight go off with her friends for the first Gothic Fashin Show in Canterlot.

Only some of the Roayl Guards that send by Princesses of Canterlot that are here."Said Trident Whale

"I can burn them so easily boss!"Said Phosphorus Rex

"No! I want to use this 'Smylex'! Get the masks!"Said Trident Whale and Phosphorus Rex

shut down his flame and gives him and the others the masks.

"Throw in!"Said Trident Whale and Phosphorus Rex and he's throw the canister of Smylex to the Royal Guards.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Royal Guards and they are starting to smile very wide.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Royal Guards

and they all collapse on the ground and laughing non-stop.

"So easy!"Said Trident Whale and he's lead his gang to the castle's gate.

"Open it."Said Trident Whale and Phosphorus Rex and another thief open the gate up.

"What're searching boss?"Asked Phosphorus Rex

"Us right?"Asked Black Bat and he's jump down from the ceiling with Katana.

"How did you know we here?!"Asked Trident Whale

"Our business, not yours."Said Elemental and he's walk from behind.

"Regardless, Rex!"Said Trident Whale and Phosphorus Rex covers his body with flame and attack them.

"The others with me! Crack every parts of the castle as you can! I'm want its crystals!"Said Trident Whale

and he's start to cracking the castle with his hooves.

"They're going to crack this castle for its crystals?!"Asked Elemental

"You three should pay the attention on me!"Said Phosphorus Rex and he's breath fire out from his mouth to burn them.

Phosphorus Rex controls his mane to go hit them as fire whip but Black Bat fly up and slap the wind to go hit at him to stop his fire.

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Gothic Fashion Show...

"Thanks goodness you're here as a part of the judgement, Princess Luna."Said Twilight

"Now I wonders what the gothic clothes of yur friend name Rarity will look like!"Said Luna

"And now... this is from Ponyville! The gothic clothes of Miss Rarity!"Said Spike and Rarity walks out in her gothic clothe along with

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who were also in their gothic clothes that designed by Rarity as well.

"How much point that I will give to them Princesses?"Asked Twilight

"10 of course!"Said Luna

"Me too!"Said Twilight

"How about you two?"Asked Luna

"I'm give them 9."Said Discord

"Just 6 if you ask from me. I mean... you know I-"Said Celestia

"I'm understand."Said Luna

"So Luna... how do you feel about this 'night off'?"Asked Celestia

"Good one."Whisper Luna

"And I'm pretty sure that the rest of the Outsiders can take care of the criminals."Whisper Twilight

"You can trust them Luna, they are your friends as Twilight and her friends are your friends."Said Celestia

"If you say so sis..."Said Luna

Meanwhile in Castle of Twilight in Ponyville...

"BOOM!"

"Give up!"Said Phosphorus Rex and he's attempt to breath fire again.

"Take this!"Said Elemental and he's transform himself into a glass dome and imprison Phosphorus Rex inside.

"All I have to do is just shut down my flame!"Said Phosphorus Rex and he's shut down his flame

and Elemental transform himself into the water and splash on him.

"HEY! I'm wet!"Said Phosphorus Rex

"That's mean you can't go cover with fire anymore."Said Black Bat

"I know what it's mean!"Said Phosphorus Rex and Katana run to punch him with her hoof at his face to fall unconscious.

"And that is mean I can do this too! Without your flame, you're just an ordinary thief."Said Katana and Elemental transform back into himself.

"Let's go find those jerks!"Said Elemental and he's run to find Trident Whale and his gang with the other two.

"They all had gone!"Said Black Bat

"And have a lot of the crystals from the castle with them."Said Katana

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Royal Guards and Katana saw the canister that used to contain the laughing gas.

"We need to analyze this!"Said Katana after she's pick up a mysterious canister.

"But first..."Said Elemental and he's turn to lookign at the unconscious Phosphorus Rex.

Later in Canterlot Prison...

"CLANK!"

"If I can get out of here! You all will sorry for do this to me!"Said Phosphorus Rex

"Shut up! This bar is too much thicker to melt and as well as the wall around you."Said Royal Guard

"And your are the first captured supervillain of our."Said Mistress Vision

"Now... we need to give Batmare this canister."Said Katana

"And tell her about those non-stop laughing Royal Guards as well."Said Elemental

"But first! We all celebrate!"Said Mistress Vision

"What did you do to deserve the celebration anyway?"Asked Black Bat

"Duh! I am a watcher! See everything! If I didn't see that the castle was being robbed,

you all would never be at there after all."Said Mistress Vision

"True."Said Black Bat

"Agree with this."Said Elemental

"Good reason. Now let's go."Said Katana


	3. Slaves

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 3 Slaves

In Ponyville at Carousel Boutique...

"GET OUT OF HERE SWEETIE BELLE!"Yelled Rarity and Sweetie Belle and she's run out from Carousel Boutique in tears.

"I just want to help!"Said Sweetie Belle and she's run to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse in tears.

"Now I had to fix of what she had done!"Said Rarity and she's grab the dress that Sweetie Belle just accident mess up.

"But at least she didn't break my trophy for being as the winner of the first Gothic Fashion Show of Canterlot."Said Rarity

At Sweet Apple Acres...

"THIS IS OUT RAGE NOW APPLE BLOOM!"Yelled Applejack

"Eeeyup!"Said Big Mac

"Get out of here! And think of what you had done!"Said Applejack

"I know that you two are angry. But she just want to be a good little sis."Said Granny Smith

"But she's just broke our equipments, and that is not includes and the apples

that me and Big Mac bucked today get splashed!"Said Applejack

"Stuffs can be found a new! But life of a little filly have only one!"Said Granny Smith

and she's walk into the kitchen to get her Apple Pie out of the oven.

Later at Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Hey Scootaloo."Said Apple Bloom after she's open the door and see Scootaloo stands with her tears.

"Why so sad?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"You two look as same as I am."Said Scootaloo

"What trouble did you do?"Asked Apple Bloom

"How about you two first?"Asked Scootaloo

"I'm accident ruled the most beautiful dress that my sister ever made."Said Sweetie Belle

"And I'm accident destroyed some equipments of Big Mac and Applejack

and made many of the apples that they are just bucked get splashed."Said Apple Bloom

"How about you?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"I ran off before she will know what I had done. It is the shamest thing I ever did!"Said Scootaloo

Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's house...

"How did Scootaloo sets my house on fire?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Come on. She's just a filly! You're not suppose to put her to in charge to keeping your house."Said Pinkie Pie

"I'm mean... my house is made of clouds and how did she sets it on fire?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Somepony just give too much trust in the little one!"Said Pinkie Pie

Later at Nighttime in Canterlot...

"No one can catch Firefly!"Said Firefly

"We won't let you escape either!"Said Batmare

"I will block him!"Said Black Bat and he's fly to left side of Firefly and hit him with his back.

"Try to stop me huh?"Asked Firefly and he's press the button and make his jetpack to the mode of super fast.

"See ya! Super Losers!"Said Firefly and he's up into the sky, into the clouds and disappear.

"I bet that he is a Pegasus."Said Elemental

"Mistress Vision, did your telepathy link still connect at us?"Asked Katana

"Of course. He's stand on the cloud above of you."Said Mistress Vision

"Then let's get him!"Said Batmare and she's ride her Bat Glider with with her teammates to capture the mercenary.

"Alright Firefly you ends here!"Said Batmare but the Firefly still do not move.

"Don't act you don't heard her!"Said Black Bat

"Hold on!"Said Elemental and he's go float to through him and he's look down and foudn a floating hologrammer.

"It is a hologram!"Said Elemental

"Looks like he just tricked you MS!"Said Katana

"So... where did he go?"Asked Black Bat

Meanwhile at Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse...

"Hope that they all will forgive us now."Said Sweetie Belle

"Believe me, at the time like this..."Said Apple Bloom

"And after all of we messed up... no way!"Said Scootaloo

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Do you think that...?"Asked Apple Bloom

"Hope so."Said Sweetie Belle and she's go to open the door.

"Is that you Rarity?"Asked Sweetie Belle and she's go shock when she's open the door and turn out to be not Rarity nor Applejack,

but turn out to be a scary Stallion Pegasus in Yellow/Black Insectoid Robotic suit instead.

"Who... are you?!"Asked Sweetie Belle

"My name... is Firefly!"Said Firefly and he's jump into the house to grab her and her friends.

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"Tell me again why are we hunting this guy?"Asked Elemental

"He is a mercenary that killed a lot of the Ponies and robbed a lot of the dangerous and valuable stuffs from Canterlot.

"If we don't stop him, he will do more harm to Equestria, mainly Ponyville and Canterlot!"Said Black Bat

"But that is mean no time to relax as well!"Said Elemental

"Elemental, you had been relax all day!"Said Batmare

"But we all need to sleep as well! Oh wait! You're the Princess of Night!"Said Elemental

"Just keep looking for Firefly!"Said Katana

"Fine!"Said Elemental and he's jump out from his Bat Glider with Katana and Batmare.

They all searching around the town for any sign of Firefly.

"No any sign of him."Said Black Bat

"Mistress Vision do you see where he is?"Asked Batmare

"No, it's like he was just... disappear!"Said Mistress Vision

"That is impossible! He is a Pegasus!"Said Katana

"And Pegasus don't have magic to be invisible."Said Elemental

"Ahem! He's wearing a high-tech insectiod robotic suit."Said Black Bat

"That is mean it must have the invisible mode!"Said Batmare

"So there is no one can see where he is."Said Katana

"And that is mean if he's already here. We're in a trouble now!"Said Black Bat

"Elemental... a toxic gas!"Said Batmare

"He's wearing a mask! Toxic gas has no affect on him!"Said Black Bat

"Oh great! How are going to catch him?"Asked Elemental

"Batmare!"Said Rarity and she's run with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"We need your help!"Said Rainbow Dash

"We can't find Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack

"Do you know where they go?"Asked Batmare

"No... we're mad at them for the troubles that they had caused!"Said Applejack

"So we yelled at them!"Said Rarity

"Except for me. Scootaloo ran off before I will do that."Said Rainbow Dash

"Batmare... do you think like what I thinking?"Asked Katana

"Mostly possible. But hope that it's never happen."Said Batmare

Later at Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse...

"Sweetie Belle!"Said Rarity after she's open the door.

"What's happened at here?"Asked Applejack after she's look inside and see the stuffs has been broken.

"Firefly must came here!"Said Batmare

"What did he want from them?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Maybe kidnapped them and want us to pay for them."Said Applejack and Katana walks inside and found a paper.

"Batmare looks at this!"Said Katana and she's give a paper to Batmare.

"What is that?"Asked Rarity

"Order."Said Batmare

In Cagypt Kingdom in the Alley...

"Here what you asks for."Said Firefly and a Camel Mummy walks out from the shadow.

"So... what do you think... Pharaoh Thutmosis."Said Thutmosis

"Love them! With them, I can relax and make a plan for my revenge on the great-great-great grandson

of the Camel who murdered me!"Said Thutmosis and he's take the fillies with him.

"As for you..."Said Thutmosis and he's give Firefly a sack of 1000 golden bits.

"This came with the free dinner! Come in."Said Thutmosis

"You are so nice, Pharaoh Thutmosis."Said Firefly

Later at Castle of Twilight...

"I'm not suppose to yell at her! Oh Sweetie Belle! I'm so very sorryy-yy-yy-yy!"Said Rarity while she is crying.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"Asked Twilight

"This order is written in hieroglyphics. It is mean that this is came from Cagypt Kingdom!"Said Batmare

"If you say so Princess Luna."Said Twilight and she's use her magic to teleport them to Cagypt Kingdom.

Later at the Gate of Cagypt Kingdom...

"Well... what is the first place that we must go?"Asked Applejack

"The Royal Palace, the Pharaoh may have a good explaination for this."Said Batmare

Meanwhile in Thutmosis's Mansion...

"Keep washing me feet fillies!"Said Thutmosis and he's show that his Camel Zombies

that stand on his both sides are ready to whip on them.

"Your food is serve master."Said Apple Bloom and she's serve him a tray that have a glass of wine, a bread and some grapes.

"Nice work slave."Said Thutmosis and he's grab a glass of wine and drink it.

"Hey slave! Come here and pour me a glass of wine!"Said Firefly

"As you said Mr. Firefly."Said Apple Bloom and he's give the tray to the Camel-like Zombie and go give Firefly a glass of wine.

In the meantime at the Royal Palace...

"I don't have anything to do with this!"Said Rameses

"He's said the truth!"Said Karnak

"The slavery has been cancelled as your Princesses ask for."Said Abydos

"Then why a mercenary name Firefly abducted three little fillies to be as slaves in the Cagypt Kingdom?"Asked Rarity

"Pharaoh Rameses, do you think that may have some Camels and Rhinos who still don't like about no more slaves?"Asked Karnak

"It has a possibility. Very well, I'll send my soldiers to search out any sign of the one you called Firefly."Said Rameses

"We all will stay here and aid as much as we can."Said Rainbow Dash and she's leave the Royal palace with the others.

45 Minutes Later...

"I can't stop imagine about how much pain that Apple Bloom have now!"Said Applejack

"I also can't stop thinking about how much Sweetie Belle got whipped!"Said Rarity

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Apple Bloom

"Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack

"This way quickly!"Said Rarity

"I'll go to tell the others!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's go find Batmare and the Outsiders.

Later at Thutmosis's Mansion at the Window...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Apple Bloom after she's got whip by a Camel Zombie.

"That is a lesson for you three to make sure that you will not spill wine on my face again!"Said Thutmosis

"Please don't hurt me!"Said Scootaloo

"I won't do it again!"Said Apple Bloom

"Aww! But that was just nine times, there are more will come!"Said Thutmosis

"NO! PLEASE-EE-EE!"Said Scootaloo while she is crying.

"WE BEG YOU-UU-UU-UU!"Said Sweetie Belle while she is crying.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT-TT-TT-TT-TT!"Said Apple Bloom while she is crying.

"Whip them!"Said Thutmosis and the Camel Zombies are attempt to whip them again.

"NOOO!"Shouted Applejack and she's jump to grab one of that Camel Zombies at neck, break its neck and kill it.

"Intruders! Catch it!"Said Thutmosis and three Rhino Zombies run inside with spears.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Rarity and she's jump in and grab a spear and poke it into one of the Rhino Zombie's head and kill it.

"BOOM!"

Rainbow Dash, Batmare and the Outsiders jump inside and confront with the former ruler of Cagypt.

"Guards! Kill them all!"Said Thutmosis and both Camel Zombies and Rhino Zombies are run inside the Throne Room.

"Kill them all!"Said Thutmosis and Black Bat jumps up and flying around and slash their heads with his wings.

Batmare's throw the Batarangs to them and cut their heads off. Katana uses her Katana Sword to cut off their heads.

Elemental change his forelegs into swords and cut their heads off. Rainbow Dash, Applejack

and Rarity are use their hoof-to-hoof combat to chop the heads of the Zombies.

"What are you all freaks?!"Asked Thutmosis and he's run out from the Throne Room in fear and bump into Firefly by accident.

"Firefly you have to help me! There are intruders in my mansion! You have to stop them!"Said Thutmosis

"Even a former Pharaoh like you, you don't have much gold enough to offer me to kill Batmare and her Outsiders. See ya!"Said Firefly

and he's fly out from the mansion into the sky and disappear.

"Wait! No!"Said Thutmosis

"Alright Mr. Mummy! Time for an explaination!"Said Applejack

Later in the Capital Prison...

"Get me out of here! I am a Pharaoh! You can't do this to me!"Said Thutmosis

"Looks like the prediction is right, that one day that this tyrant. Pharaoh Thutmosis, the last Pharaoh of Sixteenth Dynasty,

will return from the Land of Afterlife and reclaim Cagypt Kingdom to be his own once again."Said Rameses

"So... what're you going to do with him?"Asked Elemental

"We will keep him in there for while until we can find a way to undo the curse

that he using to return from the Land of Afterlife."Said Rameses

"Thank you."Said Batmare and Rameses's leave the prison with his soldiers.

"Oh Sweetie Belle! I'm miss you so much!"Said Rarity while she's hugging Sweetie Belle.

"I won't make you feel awful again Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack while she's rubbing head of Apple Bloom.

"Oh Scootaloo!"Said Rainbow Dash while she's hugging Scootaloo.

"Mistres Vision, can you contact to Princess Twilight to send us back to Ponyville?"Asked Batmare

"Of course!"Said Mistress Vision and she's contact to Twilight and tell her to teleport them back to Ponyville.

Then, the flash is glowing on them and send them all back to Ponyville.


	4. Ghosts

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 4 Ghosts

In Canterlot in the Alley...

"This is the a very lovely date!"Said Unicorn Stallion

"This is the best of the best of our dates!"Said Unicorn Mare

"ROARRR!"

"What is that?! You hear that?"Asked Unicorn Mare

"Maybe just a wind."Said Unicorn Stallion and he's accident walk bump into a very big Earth Pony in the Black Cutaway.

"Sorry Mr. I didn't watch the way."Said Unicorn Stallion and the Earth Pony looks down at him

and reveal his face to him that it was white and his eyes are very scary.

"Z-Zombie!"Said Unicorn Mare and she's turn back and see a Unicorn Mare in White Dress that is floating.

"Ghost!"Said Unicorn Mare

"Not just one!"Said A Voice and an Earth Pony in White British suit come out from the underground by intangible.

Then, a green smoke appear and a Pegasus Stallion in Red Hood walk out from it and reveal himself to the couple.

"They all are ghosts!"Said Unicorn Stallion and he and his girlfriend are run away from them.

"Bring me the mare! You all can have that stallion. But the mare is mine!"Said Pegasus Stallion in Red Hood and they run after the couple.

"For you my love, Carmilla."Said Pegasus Stallion in Red Hood while he's looking at

a picture of himself without the Red Hood and being with his lovely wife.

Later in the Morning in Canterlot Hospital...

"This mare is still alive but for some reason. She's can't move, speak or even think."Said Doctor

"Is my girlfreind going to be okay?"Asked Unicorn Stallion

"We never have the case like this before. No water in her body but she's still alive! What happened to her anyway?"Asked Doctor

"We were attacked by the ghosts! I told you that for three times now!"Said Unicorn Stallion

"Ghosts? Seriously?"Asked Nurse

"I swear!"Said Unicorn Stallion

"Maybe those are just criminals in ghost costumes."Said Doctor

"I don't think ordinary costumed criminals can do this!"Said Unicorn Stallion

"You may need to take a break. Just relax, your girlfriend will be okay."Said Nurse

"Well... if you say so."Said Unicorn Stallion and he's walk out from the room.

Meanwhile in the Royal Palace...

"Why Mitress Vision didn't see this last night?"Asked Luna

"You had told me that you all are hunting the mercenary name Firefly."Whisper Celestia

"And me and Outsiders are not in Canterlot, we know that."Whisper Luna and she's off her throne to the Batcave.

Later in the Batcave...

"Why don't you tell me that there is a ghosts attack in Canterlot last night?"Asked Luna

"I don't know either! I'm focus only on to find where Firefly is! I can't do two things in the same time!"Said Mistress Vision

"She has a point. If we didn't follow Firefly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders may died by hoof of Pharaoh Thutmosis now."Said Elemental

"Tonight I cancelled the Firefly's hunt. We're going to hunting the ghosts instead!"Said Luna

5 Hours Later at Night...

"Keep watching! Those ghosts can be anywhere!"Said Batmare

"We all waited for 5 hours now."Said Elemental and then the green smoke is appear.

"Hello my friends."Said Unicorn Stallion in torned Green Cloak with Green Smoke

"Spooky!"Said Katana

"No! It's the Spook now! Feel more terror?"Asked The Spook (Unicorn Stallion in torned Green Cloak with Green Smoke)

"Not at all!"Said Black Bat

"Whatever! I here to help!"Said The Spook

"Why?"Asked Batmare

"Why do you wanted to help us?"Asked Elemental

"Too much villainous ghosts in town."Said The Spook

"You're not a ghost."Said Black Bat

"Just dress up to be like one!"Said Katana

"And you have the teleportation spell with green smoke effect."Said Elemental

"I know that. Just... don't want to have those guys around and do my job."Said The Spook

"I don't trust you."Said Katana

"Yeah! Why should we trust you?"Asked Elemental and then eyes of Black Bat glowing in red.

"Umm... I think we should look at Black Bat for a little."Said The Spook and they turns to look at Black Bat but he's already fly out.

"We have to catch him back."Said Batmare and she's jump on her Bat Glider with the others and flying follow him.

Black Bat starts to fly down and abducting two mares with him.

"Black Bat! What are you doing?"Asked Batmare and then a muscular Earth Pony Stallion in Black Cutaway jump out

from the dark of the roof and grab Elemental with him.

"No ones steal preys of master of Grundy!"Said Grundy (Muscular Earth Pony Stallion in Black Cutaway)

"We will see about that!"Said Elemental and he's turn himself into green gas and transform into a giant ball with spikes and fall on Grundy.

"See..."Said Elemental and Grundy's pick him up and throw him to hit at the wall.

Meanwhile...

"Target is right at time for me, Gentlestallion Ghost!"Said Gentlestallion Ghost and he's jump on the Bat Glider of Katana and fighting her.

"You and your team can't stop my master!"Said Gentlestallion Ghost

"I think not!"Said Katana and she's jump out from het Bat glider and let it go hit the wall with Gentlestallion Ghost.

"You can't kill ghost! Ghost is an undead!"Said Gentlestallion Ghost and he's go intangible through the Bat Glider before it will hit the wall.

Black Bat had abducted nine mares with him and then, he's change his direction of the way and go to the old broken mansion.

"Follow him!"Said Batmare

"I think this is a trap!"Said The Spook

"I knew!"Said Batmare

"So you're still going go?"Asked The Spook

"I won't let the pony who's control his mind getaway from this!"Said Batmare

"If you want it."Said The Spook and he's fly with her to Old Broken Mansion that located outside in the forest.

"That mansion is stand for 600 years. It has a very bad history."Said The Spook

"What is it?"Asked Batmare

"Did no anypony tell you about the Legend of Dracula?"Asked

"No. Why?"Asked Batmare

"He is a vampire who is the owner of that mansion! He lives in there with his wife and other ghosts.

Until the Ponies that live around are know that he is a vampire. So they burn the mansion and seal them all in there!"Said The Spook

"How did they get out?"Asked Batmare

"I don't know."Said The Spook

"But why he wanted those mares?!"Asked Batmare and she's landed her Bat Glider near the castle and go with the Spook to find the Black Bat.

"To resurrect somepony, I guess."Said The Spook

"So let's go!"Said Batmare

"Nopony can pass me! The Weeping Mare!"Said The Weeping Mare and she's grab the Spook.

"I'll deal with her! Go and find Black Bat and the mares!"Said The Spook and the Batmare run in the hallway following Black Bat.

Black Bat enters the room that has a shining light from thousand of candles. When he's entered, all fire on the candles are wiped out.

Then, a Pegasus Stallion in Red Hood walks out from the shadow to Black Bat.

"Drop them with the first hostage, slowly."Said Pegasus Stallion in Red Hood

"Yes sir, Lord Dracula."Said Black Bat and he's go to drop all mares that he had abducted chancel wit hthe first hostage.

"Ten mares, ten souls. My birde will return from death."Said Dracula (Pegasus Stallion in Red Hood)

"What?!"Asked Batmare and Dracula accidents hear her voice.

"Black Bat! An intruder!"Said Dracula and Black Bat run to grab Batmare with claws on his forelegs and throw her to the ground.

"Black Bat! You must snap out of it! Don't let him control you!"Said Batmare and she's use her forelegs kick

at his chest and kick him again at face with her hindlegs.

"Now... time to drag the souls!"Said Dracula and he's use his magic power to drag souls of every mares on the chancel.

The souls are float into the coffin that containing the death body of his lovely wife, Carmilla.

"Yes! My wife! She has been resurrected!"Said Dracula and Batmare stand's up and throw use

her magic grab and throw a batarang to cut the line of the souls.

"NOO!"Shouted Dracula and all souls both that already being in the coffin and not yet in float back into the ten mares.

"You are going to pay for that!"Said Dracula and Black Bat runs at her, grab her at neck and attempt to slash her with his sharp wings.

"Now... kill her!"Said Dracula but Black Bat snaps out from mind control and let go of Batmare.

"What?!"Asked Dracula

"I need to change for a little but first..."Said Black Bat and he's fly up and use his sharp wings slash the ceiling

and let light of sun go to shine on body of Dracula.

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Dracula while he is slowly dying in the sunlight with pain.

An Hour Later at the Royal Palace in the Garden...

"And that... is the whole story. All mares had their souls back return to their homes and Black Bat change his name to be as Stallion-Bat."Said Luna

"Looks like Mistress Vision is telling the truth. She's ask her to raise the sun right now or you

and the Outsiders will get killed."Said Celestia

"And that is explain why you raise the sun before its time."Said Luna

"And as now that I raise its down. Everything has return to normal now."Said Celestia

"But the others said that the other ghosts had getaway. They didn't 'gone' along with Dracula and Carmilla."Said Luna

"No worry, one day you and your friends will find them."Said Celestia

"Thanks for the comfort big sis!"Said Luna and she's hug her older sister and she's hug her back as well.

Meanwhile in the Alley...

"As that your boss has been... killed! Would you take my offer and become... my partners in crime?"Asked The Spook

"And what do we get?"Asked The Weeping Mare

"You all will have gold as much as you wanted."Said The Spook

"I'm in!"Said Gentlestallion Ghost

"Grundy in!"Said Grundy

"Count me."Said The Weeping Mare

"Good!"Said The Spook


	5. Voodoo

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 5 Voodoo

In Ponyville...

"Let's see if Princess Twilight can helps me with the herbs that I-"Said Zecora and she's stop when she's saw the two familiar faces.

"What are you two doing here?!"Asked Zecora and a Zebra and Mutant Croc turns their attention to her.

"You know them Zecora?"Asked Applejack

"Zohna and Killer Croc. My former friends. "Said Zecora

"Still angry about the mess?! HA! And who's is the one that came up with an idea? Oh yeah! You!"Said Zohna

"But I didn't meant that it must be that evil spirit!"Said Zecora

"Oh please! Every zebras known that the most powerful spirit of our homeland is him!"Said Zohna

"But he is evil!"Said Zecora

"Umm... excuse me."Said Twilight

"What are you two talking about anyway?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"The bad past that we have together!"Said Zecora and he's give Zohna a glare.

"It is your idea!"Said Zohna

"But you are the one who summoned him!"Said Zecora

"How-how could... forget it!"Said Zohna and she's leave with Killer Croc.

"Zecora!"Said Pinkie Pie

"What is your history with her anyway?!"Asked Applejack

"I gives her an idea about summoned the powerful spirit to help us. But I didn't though that she will summoned

the most powerful and most evil in all of them, Acheron!"Said Zecora

"What kind of evil that this spirit name Acheron can be?"Asked Fluttershy

"Don't you understand about the most evil of all, Fluttershy?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We will summon Acheron in time that is very important only. But Zohna want to summoned him just

because she's want to be the greatest Voodoo Master in all of Zebras!"Said Zecora

"Did she really did that?"Asked Twilight

"I'm swear!"Said Zecora

"Maybe we should keep an eye of Zohna."Said Applejack

"Agree with this."Said Rainbow Dash

"Me neither."Said Pinkie Pie

"I'm in."Said Fluttershy

"So Twilight, can you help me with the herbs?"Asked Zecora

"Sure!"Said Twilight and she's go to help Zecora with the herbs that she wanted.

Later at Night, in Canterlot...

"You can't escape this time Firefly!"Said Batmare

"We will see about that!"Said Firefly and he's press the button on his suit to go highest and he's very extra fast and disappear in the sky.

"He's getaway again!"Said Stallion-Bat

"Mission failed."Said Katana

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest at Zohna's hut...

"The time has come!"Said Zohna and she's blow the magic powder to the Demon Mask.

"Come Acheron! Give me your power! And will give you anything you want!"Said Zohna

and the Demon Mask is glowing and float off from her hooves.

"What's happening?"Asked Killer Croc

"He's coming! He's coming! The most poweful spirit of all of my homeland has come!"Said Zohna

and the Demon Mask go through the roof and explode into the sky.

The explosion caused the green smoke and the gigantic demon-like spirit appear to be floating in the sky.

"Acheron!"Said Zohna

"Who's dare to summoned me?!"Asked Acheron

"It's me! Zohna! Your loyal servant!"Said Zohna

"What are you going to offer me in exchange of the ultimate power of voodoo?"Asked Acheron

"I'm offer you the every spirits of every creatures that lives on the Moon along with the Moon itself to be as your."Said Zohna

"Deal offered!"Said Acheron and he's open his month very widely and shot the light to her and give her ultimate power of evil spirit.

"YES! YES! I LOVE THIS POWER!"Said Zohna while Killer Croc shaking in fear for a little.

"Now... time to get my spirits!"Said Acheron and he's fly up through the space to the Moon

and use his power to shift the Moon to the rat-sized and eat it. And he's quickly disappear back to where he came from.

When the Moon disappeared, the night will no longer happen and the Sun will never set in Equestria.

Meanwhile in Canterlot on the Roof of a Mansion...

"Keep searching!"Said Batmare

"It's useless! He's gone!"Said Elemental

"We search for all night!"Said Stallion-Bat

"We should rest now."Said Katana

"I think not."Said Anarky and he's walk toward them.

"Where did you came from?"Asked Elemental

"And who are yoU?"Asked Katana

"Don't recognize me?"Asked Anarky and they all think about what did this stallion said.

"Mad Master?!"Asked Stallion-Bat

"The name is Anarky now!"Said Anarky

"How many villains that have change their names?!"Asked Katana

"That's not important right now."Said Anarky and she's point the Sun that is raising.

"But this is suppose to be the nighttime!"Said Batmare

"Why Princess Celestia raise the Sun before its time?!"Asked Stallion-Bat

"She didn't. The Sun is just appeared."Said Anarky

"I should knew that you have something to do with this!"Said Katana

"I wish it was me. But if you're not too busy about that mercenary Firefly, you all will see the evil spirit that just ate the Moon."Said Anarky

"Evil spirit?!"Asked Batmare

"What're you talking about?!"Asked Elemental

"Hope you Ponies can win this game."Said Anarky and he's teleport himself back where he came.

"Did anypony understand about what did he just said?"Asked Katana

Later in the Royal Palace at the Batcave...

"You all stay at here and cut off the telepathy link."Said Batmare and she's go take her Bat suit of.

"What?!"Asked Katana

"Why?!"Asked Mistress Vision

"Because I will go with my sister."Said Luna

Later in the Throne Room...

"We have to find the source of the disappearance of the Moon!"Said Twilight

"No Moon is mean no night!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I can't sleep!"Said Applejack while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both are fall asleep on the ground.

"Can somepony wake them up?"Asked Rainbow Dash and Spike's shocking them with his Electric Breath.

"GAAHHHH!"Screamed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest at Zohna's hut...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Killer Croc goes to open the door and see Zecora, Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc standing in front of them.

"What are you three doing here?!"Asked Killer Croc

"You know why we are here."Said Dr. Boar

"What are you talking about?"Asked Killer Croc

"We knew that Zohna did something!"Said Mr. Croc

"The Moon was just disappeared during the night!"Said Zecora

"Zohna had nothing to do with that!"Said Killer Croc

"Show us the evidence!"Said Dr. Boar

"Zohna! Zecora and her friends come to meet you."Said Killer Croc but Zohna is still in her bedroom.

"Sorry, but she's too busy."Said Killer Croc

"About what?"Asked Mr. Croc

"Not your business!"Said Killer Croc and he's slam the door very hard.

"I bet that they must knew something."Said Zecora

Later in Ponyville...

"What just happened?!"Asked Apple Bloom

"Why the Moon was just... disappeared?!"Asked Sweetie Belle

"I-I don't know."Said Luna

"Princess Twilight!"Said Zecora

"Zohna!"Said Mr. Croc

"She must be the one who behind this!"Said Dr. Boar

"Zecora, you hates her that doesn't mean you must blame her for this!"Said Twilight

"I swear! Usually she will come out when she have visitors or when Killer Croc calling her. But she didn't."Said Zecora

"Maybe she was just sleeping *YAWN*."Said Pinkie Pie and she's fall asleep with Fluttershy again.

"If you have any evidence to said that they both are responsible for this, then we will check on them."Said Celestia

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Luna

"LOOK!"Said Rarity and she's point to the glowing red energy that have a Zebra inside in the sky.

"It's Zohna!"Said Twilight

"Told ya!"Said Dr. Boar

"I am the most powerful Voodoo Master now!"Said Zohna

"See! She is just a power-hunger Zebra!"Said Zecora

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Zohna

"Give the Moon back! Right now!"Said Celestia

"Why should I?! You no need of it! Night is no need to Equestria!"Said Zohna and this makes Luna feels very upset, turn back and walk away.

"Nighttime is something in nature that is beautiful!"Said Twilight after she's see that Princess Luna is upset and no hope to live anymore.

"Nighttime gives us a wonderful sleep!"Said Applejack

"Nighttime is umm... uhh... whatever is it! It's a wonderful one!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Nighttime is part of my sister and I loves my sister. That is mean I loves nighttime as well."Said Celestia

These all making Luna's sadness turn into happiness and she's turn back to confront Zohna with her sister and her friends.

"You all... DIE HERE!"Said Zohna and Killer Croc run towards them and grab Rainbow Dash

and Applejack at their necks and use their heads hit at each other to unconscious.

"Grab!"Said Killer Croc and he's throw unconscious Rainbow Dash and Applejack to them

and Twilight uses her magic to grab them and put them down on the ground gently.

"What're we going to do? Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie fell asleep! Applejack and Rainbow Dash got knocked out!"Said Rarity

"Yeah! What're we going to do?"Asked Discord

"You all don't. But I did!"Said Luna and she's fly up into the sky to Zohna.

"ROARRR!"

Killer Croc running toward to Princess Celestia, Discord, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Zecora, Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc.

"I think we have to deal with that guy!"Said Discord

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile in the Sky...

"Stop this at once!"Said Luna

"NEVER! Ponyville is mine now!"Said Zohna and Princess Luna shoots her magic to Zohna and shocking her.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zohna and she's fall down. Killer Croc sees this and throw Discord and Spike away and run to grab her.

"Are you hurt?"Asked Killer Croc

"It's..."Said Zohna and her body starts to glowing and her power that was given by Acheron come out from her body

and create a vortex. Then, Acheron comes out from the vortex.

"The power has been sent back. Deal is off!"Said Acheron and he's open his mouth and release the Moon

and its inhabitants back into the space above the planet of Equestria

and take all of his power back from Zohna and close the vortex. The nighttime has been return to Equestria.

"Ahh..."Said Zohna and she's fall unconscious in arms of Killer Croc.

"You all are going pay for-"Said Killer Croc and Princess Celestia shoots her magic to his head and he's fall unconscious.

"Now... everything has return to normal."Said Luna

"Nighttime is a such of a wonderful thing Princess Luna."Said Twilight

"Yeah! It's so... cool!"Said Spike

"And make us feel sleep so well!"Said Applejack

"Umm... I think we better take these four back to their beds and those two to prison!"Said Discord

"I will send my Lunar Guards to take care of both of them. Goodnight everypony!"Said Luna

and she's fly with her older sister back to the Royal Palace in Canterlot.


	6. Plant

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 6 Plant

In the Everfree Forest, after the defeated of the Plunderseeds...

"I will have my revenge! I will make that pony paid!"Said A Voice and then a ground start to shake and a black flower is come out.

"Princess Twilight! Prepare to meet... Seeder!"Said Seeder

Present Day...

"At long last!"Said Seeder and he's transform himself from a black flower into a pony-like creature made of plant.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!"Said Seeder

Later at Night in Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"Princess Twilight!"Said Seeder and he's walk to the front door of the castle and open it.

"GRRR!"

"Vengeance is mine!"Said Seeder and he's walk inside the castle to find Twilight.

Seeder walks inside very carefully to make the Royal Guards don't know that he is here.

Then, he reaches to bedroom of Twilight and he's open the door and do inside.

"You will pay for destroy the other Plunderseeds!"Said Seeder and he's open his month

and use his tongue and grab her but then she's awake.

"Hmm... AHHHHHH!"Screamed Twilight and Seeder throw her away instead of swallow her like he was planned.

"Princess! What's going on?!"Asked Royal Guard and Seeder heard him at the other side of the door.

"Lucky for you this time!"Said Seeder and he's run and jump out from the window and run back into the Everfree Forest.

"Princess!"Said Royal Guard and he's open the door and go inside with Spike and Discord.

"Twilight!"Said Spike and he's run to look at her with Discord.

"Twilight are you alright?"Asked Discord

"I saw... I saw..."Said Twilight

"You saw what Twilight?"Asked Spike

"A monstrous pony that his body is made of wood!"Said Twilight

Later in the Morning at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"I swear! This is the truth!"Said Twilight

"Twilight! Are you sure about this?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We saw her really scare!"Said Spike

"I believes in her for 100 percent!"Said Discord

"If Discord believe this, then I will as well."Said Fluttershy

"Are you need more guards Twilight?"Asked Celestia

"No need of that Princess Celestia."Said Twilight

"What about the Heroes?"Asked Luna

"Well... I think they can."Said Twilight

"Thanks."Said Luna

"Who are you talking about?"Asked Discord

"You will meet them tonight Discord."Said Twilight

"Aww!"Said Discord

Later in Nighttime at Castle of Twilight in Ponyville...

"I can't wait to meet them! I want to meet them now!"Said Discord

"Well... I promises with the Dragon Guardians that I will stay with them tonight.

Well goodbye."Said Spike and he's fly up into the sky to the Dragon Temple.

"Bye Spike."Said Twilight

"See you tomorrow!"Said Discord and then the Bat Gliders that ridden by

Batmare, Elemental and Katana had arrive while Stallion-Bat is fly along with his own.

"These were the guys who you were talking about?"Asked Discord

"Yeah! Why?"Asked Twilight

"They looks so weird!"Said Discord

"Discord! At least have a respect in them!"Said Twilight

"And how did Princess Luna known these Ponies?"Asked Discord

"Even me is not know."Said Twilight

"Okay..."Said Discord

"So what is the problem Princess Twilight?"Asked Elemental and he's bow to her.

"There is a monstrous pony made of wood trying to kill me. I want you four to capture and send him or her to prison!"Said Twilight

"Actually it was five of us."Said Katana

"Mistress Vision is looking for everything at the Batcave. She can see anything she wants to see

and she had telepathy and connect it with us already."Said Katana

"That was awesome!"Said Discord

"Well... the night had already arrive..."Said Twilight

"Sleep well Princess Twilight."Said Elemental and she's kiss on her left hoof.

"Thanks!"Said Twilight

"We will take care of this pony criminal."Said Stallion-Bat

"Nothing to worry!"Said Batmare and Twilight and Discord walks into the castle.

"Now let's get to work."Said Batmare

Later...

"This time... I will not failed! For all of my siblings that you had killed!"Said Seeder and he's walk up to the castle.

Seeder's sneaking inside the castle without being see by anypony ans go straight to bedroom of Twilight and go inside.

"Now..."Said Seeder and he's see that Twilight is still sleeping and walk toward to her

and two crab-like flowers come out from his back and attempt to bite Twilight.

"Got it!"Said Twilight and she's fly down from the ceiling and slam on him very hard.

"OUCH!"Said Seeder and he's fall down on the ground.

"You can get up now Discord."Said Twilight and Discord transform from the form as Twilight back to himself.

"Did the plan work?! Did it?! Did it?!"Asked Discord

"Of course it is!"Said Twilight

"Okay! Everypony can come out now!"Said Discord and Spike walks out from the shadow with three Lunar Guards.

Then, Batmare and the Outsiders opens the door and enter the bedroom of Twilight.

"Okay let's talk! Who are you?!"Asked Twilight

"I calling myself as Seeder! The last surviving of the Plunderseeds!"Said Seeder

"I have a son! YAY!"Said Discord

"I'm no son of you jerk!"Said Seeder and he's turn his tail as vine and grab Twilight

and he's shoot blue smoke out from crab-like flowers that are on his back and escape.

"He's getting away!"Said Spike

"Not if we can stop him!"Said Batmare and she's run with the Outsiders to catch Seeder and rescue Princess Twilight.

Seeder had leaved the castle and run toward into the Everfree Forest but Stallion-Bat quickly fly out and grab him before he will reach into the forest.

Later the rest are come out and Elemental transforms his forelegs into swords and cut off his vine and grab her out.

"Stay here!"Said Elemental and he's go to help Stallion-Bat and the others.

Batmare using her Batclaw tied up his crab-like flowers but another two had come out

from his back and attempt to bite her but Katana cut them off.

"Thanks Katana."Said Batmare

"No problem."Said Katana and she was grabbed from behind by the vine of his tail that just generate back.

"I will eat you all!"Said Seeder and he's grow another vine out from his back and grab Stallion-Bat and Batmare and attempt to eat three of them.

"NOOO!"Shouted Elemental and he's turn himself into a ball and roll to Seeder and 'strike' him.

"OUCH!"Said Seeder and he's fall unconscious and let go all of them that he had attempted to eat.

Later at Canterlot Prison...

"You will pay for this! All of you!"Said Seeder

"The ground around you have the magic that will not let you destroy and go through."Said Celestia

"You will pay for killed all of my siblings Twilight Sparkle! You will pay for this!"Said Seeder while Batmare

and the Outsiders walk along with Princess Celestia, Twilight, Spike and Discord out from the prison.

"Well... I have one thing that I still don't understand..."Said Discord

"What is it Discord?"Asked Spike

"I don't remember that I put the spell to make any of my Plunderseeds can do a such of thing like this!"Said Discord

"Then... the question is..."Said Twilight

"Who makes Seeder become what he is now."Said Batmare

Meanwhile Outside on the Roof...

"You win this round Batmare. I can finally said now that you're a perfect one of my game!"Said Anarky


	7. Djinn

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 7 Djinn

Nighttime in Ponyville at the Abandoned Warehouse...

"Your welcome Mr. Whale."Said Firefly after he takes a sack of the golden bits.

"So where is my stuff?"Asked Trident

"Here you go."Said Firefly and he's give him a cube pocket that have the Golden Statues of the Princesses of Equestria

that he had stole from the Royal Palace in Canterlot.

"This is not what I asked!Said Trident

"Of course it is!"Said Firefly and he's press on cube and it's floating upon their heads and turn into the Golden Statues that he just stole.

"See..."Said Firefly

"Looks like I watch you wrong."Said Trident

"And we are also watching you."Said Batmare and she's jump down from the roof.

"Batmare!"Said Trident

"But alone?"Asked Firefly

"I know what you will say. This must be a trap right?"Asked Batmare

"I know you Batmare. You're always plan ahead!"Said Firefly

"And do you want to know how it's work?"Asked Batmare

"Actually... NO!"Said Trident and his three goons run to fight her but Batmare take them all down with one kick from her hindlegs.

"OUCH!"Said The Goons

"Looks like this must be job of... Matatoa!"Said Trident and a gigantic Unicorn Stallion

that his body is cover with tattoos walks out from the shadow.

"BLAAAHHHH!"

"He is a creepy one if you asks me."Said Trident and Matatoa keeps walking to ward and then he's fall on the ground.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"Asked Trident and then he's fall unconscious as well.

"Well..."Said Firefly and he's fly up and go out from the window and Batmare quickly follows him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Firefly

"Hmm?"Asked Batmare and she's run out from the warehouse and see Firefly is fall unconscious on the ground.

"Weird..."Said Batmare and she's start to looking around for what just happened.

Unbeknownst to her, a Horse in a Cloak standing on the roof upon her and looking at her.

Nextday in Canterlot at the Royal Palace in the Throne Room...

"You did a very good job for take down, Firefly and that crime boss along with his minions."Said Celestia

"Yes but... I didn't."Said Luna

"But... then who did?"Asked Celestia

"That is what I am going to do tonight."Said Luna

"But the others-"Said Celestia

"I'll call them in time of need only. Go as group may make our enemy know that we are there."Said Luna

"So... what are you going to do with the one who take your place?"Asked Celestia

"Give an offer to join me or... let them go on their own."Said Luna

Later at Night, in Ponyville...

"Whoever you are, I will find you!"Said Batmare

"PANG!"

"Oh no!"Said Batmare and she's see Cypher and Silver Monkey is robbing the ashes from the Wood Shop.

"First are electric stuffs but now are the ashes. What are they two planning?"Asked Batmare

and she's jump down from the building and run follow them.

"Hey!"Said Batmare and she's use her magic to throw the batarangs to them.

"OUCH!"Said Cypher and Silver Monkey and they both drops the bags of the ashes.

"Why are you two stealing the ashes?!"Asked Batmare

"Not your business Batmare!"Said Silver Monkey and he's jump up and kick her at chin and grab the bags and run away with Cypher.

"Oh no you don't getaway with this!"Said Batmare and she's run follow them.

Then, a Horse in a Cloak jump out from the shadow and kick them with his hindlegs.

"Who the hay are you?!"Asked Silver Monkey but the Horse in the Cloak said nothing but keep walking toward to them.

"I'm warning you first! We're the full skilled warriors!"Said Silver Monkey but the Horse in the Cloak still keep walking toward to them.

"Looks like he don't like to talk. So give him an injure!"Said Cypher and he's run to him

and use his tentacles to roll around him and shock him. But the Horse in the Cloak is still standing.

"What are you?!"Asked Cypher

"Let me give this jerk a slash!"Said Silver Monkey and he's jump up into the air

and use his magic to pull out his sword and he attempts to slash him with it.

"BROKIE!"Said Horse in the Cloak and both, Silver Monkey and Cypher are fall to unconscious.

Then, Batmare arrives but the Horse in the Cloak has already disappeared.

"How did-"Asked Batmare

"Looking for me?"Asked Horse in the Cloak

"Who are you? And what did you do to them?"Asked Bamtare

"Just a Sleeping Spell. And for who am I... is Azrael."Said Azrael (Horse in a Cloak)

"Show me your face."Said Batmare and Azrael opens up his hood and reveal to her that his body is made of ashes.

"Your body! It's made of-"said Batmare

"The ashes. I can't feel the pain but that doesn't mean I can't died."Said Azrael

"What are you doing in this city Azrael?"Asked Batmare

"Me and the Order of Purity are coming for Saddle Arabia in order to find the worst criminal in all history of the Djinns!"Said Azrael

"I known that you're a Djinn since I see your body. But I never know that you Djinn have a spell like this one."Said Batmare

"A powerful Djinn have a lot of the abilities."Said Azrael

"So who is the criminal that you're looking for?"Asked Batmare

"His name is Ra's al Ghul. 600 years ago me and my friends had finally trap him in his own sword

by destroyed his body that is made of ashes like us and force him to imprison himself in his own sword."Said Azrael

"So where is he?"Asked Azrael

"That is why me and the Order of Purity came here. We're here to searching for the Soultaker Sword that he's being imprisoned."Said Azrael

"And from that this Ra's al Ghul is a Djinn, I'm understand now why he wants these ashes."Said Batmare

and then the tentacles of Cypher start to moving and it's grab the bags and he's runaway.

"The Sleeping Spell!"Said Azrael and he's run follow Cypher but Silver Monkey stands up and jump to grab him.

"You will go down now!"Said Silver Monkey and Batmare kick him with her hindlegs and Azrael quickly runs after Cypher.

"Looks like we have to spend a time together now!"Said Silver Monkey

"I am waiting for it!"Said Batmare and Silver Monkey's shoot magic from his horn to her but

Batmare jump up into the air and landed behind him and punch him at face with her left hoof.

Meanwhile...

"You won't getaway with this!"Said Azrael

"But I think I can!"Said Cypher and then a group of the Robotic Stallions run out from the alley.

"What are these things?"Asked Azrael

"These... are the Marehunters! The newest invention of us! The Lightning!"Said Cypher

"The Lightning?!"Asked Azrael

"Our organization name."Said Cypher and he's quickly run to the Gate of Canterlot.

"Alright! Let see what you living metals can do!"Said Azrael

In the meantime...

"OUCH!"Said Silver Monkey after he was get kicked by Batmare.

"This should be enough for tonight."Said Silver Monkey and he's drop the smoke bomb on the ground

and disappear and the Marehunters appears instead.

"Oh great!"Said Batmare

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest...

"BOOM!"

"I likes the smoke bombs!"Said Silver Monkey and then Cypher appears out from the another smoke.

"Nice job!"Said Silver Monkey

"Let's give boss these ashes!"Said Cypher and he's run with Silver Monkey to their lair.

In the meantime in Canterlot...

*SLASH*

"That's the last one!"Said Azrael and he's put his magic staff back into the collar on his back.

"I lost Silver Monkey. Did you got Cypher?"Asked Batmare

"He's getaway too."Said Azrael

"Great!"Said Batmare

"No worry. They will return... sometime."Said Azrael

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest in the Cave...

"Hope you like these master."Said Silver Monkey and Cypher and Ra's al Ghul come out from the Soultaker Sword.

"Now..."Said Ra's al Ghul and he's posses into the ashes that were just drop on the ground

and start to fusing them together to become as his new body.

"Yes! I got my body now! Now... no more of cave!"Said Ra's al Ghul and he's use his magic to transform the Cave into his castle.

"Soon... Canterlot and then all of Equestria! Will... BE... MINE!"Said Ra's al Ghul


	8. Fire And Ice

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 8 Fire And Ice

Nighttime in Canterlot at Hardware Store...

"CLANK!"

"Who are you two?! What do you two want?!"Asked Unicorn Stallion but the intruders said nothing but keep walking toward to him.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"Said Unicorn Stallion and one of the intruders shows a picture of the battery-like device function to him.

"This stuff is very hard to find! But I may have a few left!"Said Unicorn Stallion

and he's run to find the stuff that the intruders are looking for.

Later...

"Here it is!"Said Unicorn Stallion and he gives them a battery-like device function.

The intruders walk out from the Hardware Store and go into the alley without being see by anypony.

In the Former Plot of the Grublins...

"Here. The thing that you want."Said Unicorn Stallion in Cyborg suit

"Good work Mr. Freeze. You and Lazara had done a very good job!"Said The Stallion in Submariner suit

"And can you cure us?"Asked Lazara

"For the lovers like you, anything!"Said The Stallion in Submariner suit

"Thank you, Mr. Kraken."Said Mr. Freeze

"Not Mister. It's King! King Kraken!"Said King Kraken

Later in the Morning, at the Royal Palace...

"Thank you Luna, for stayed with me at the palace last night."Said Celestia

"It's not a big deal."Said Luna and she's grab a newspaper.

"Luna LOOK!"Said Celestia

"What is it?!"Asked Luna and Celestia's show her what she saw in the newspaper.

"Two mutant ponies invaded Canterlot?!"Asked Luna

"I'm so very sorry that my plan for us last night had give them a change to go escape."Said Celestia

"No Tia. It's not your fault."Said Luna

Later at Nighttime, in Ponyville...

"So... what're we looking for again?"Asked Katana

"Two mutated ponies."Said Batmare

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity

"Trouble!"Said Batmare

At Carousel Boutique...

"BOOM!"

"Give back my gems!"Said Rarity

"Our boss need it!"Said Mr. Freeze

"Why don't you go to dig on yours own?!"Asked Rarity

"Our boss order us! And we both need a cure as well!"Said Lazara and she's walk out with Mr. Freeze.

"You two will not going anywhere!"Said Katana and she's show up with Batmare.

"Batmare with partner! Oh great!"Said Mr. Freeze

"Who or what are you two anyway?!"Asked Batmare

"My name is Mr. Freeze and this is my girlfriend, Lazara."Said Mr. Freeze

"What do you want from Miss Rarity?!"Asked Katana

"Just few gems!"Said Lazara and Mr. Freeze shows them a sack of gems.

"You know we can't just let you getaway with this!"Said Batmare

"We do this because this is important to our lives!"Said Mr. Freeze and he's shoot ice from his horn to them.

Lazara's fly up and throw fire balls from her wings to them. The fire balls go surround them and imprisoned them in a circle of fire.

"We have to go! They do this because... you know..."Said Mr. Freeze

"Fine!"Said Lazara and she's flying follow her boyfriend to Canterlot.

"Hold on!"Said Rarity and she's go to get a bucket that filled with water and pour in on a circle of fire and set the heroes free.

"Why did they heading to Canterlot?! They may get caught easier by the Royal Guards!"Said Katana

"Good question."Said Batmare

In the Former Plot of the Grublins...

"Here the gems."Said Lazara

"So when do we can ge rid of these freaky forms of our?"Asked Mr. Freeze

"You have nothing to worry my friends. Everything is going on as I wish it to be!"Said King Kraken and he's grab a sack of gems.

"So what do you want next?"Asked Lazara

"Let's see. I have saltwater, the devices and objects, and... the power source of the machine that I had already builted!"Said King Kraken

"So... what about our cure?"Asked Mr. Freeze

"One of the gems in this sack will become a serum for you two. You two can have your lives back after I finish what I want."Said King Kraken

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"So... where did they go?"Asked Katana

"Mistress Vision is the telepathy link is on?"Asked Batmare

"Yes it is. I'm wait for you to ask for help. So what do you want?"Asked Mistress Vision

"I need your help about finding the two mutated ponies that each of them have fire powers and ice powers."Said Batmare

"Let me see about that..."Said Mistress Vision and she's using her telepathy to looking around in Canterlot.

"They're in the forgotten cave system that once used by the Grublins."Said Mistress vision

In the Former Plot of the Grublins...

"Now... time to do the work!"Said King Kraken and he's start to built the rest of his machine that he will use in his evil plan.

Later...

"The last pieces..."Said King Kraken and he's put the gems into the red glass shield of the machine.

"Power source... completed!"Said King Kraken and he's walk to the controller.

"Goodbye both Canterlot and Ponyville, hello Kraken Lagoon!"Said King Kraken

"Umm... King Kraken!"Said Lazara

"What now?!"Asked King Kraken

"What about our cure?"Asked Mr. Freeze

"Here it is."Said King Kraken and he's grab two capsules that have glowing blue water within.

"These are the antidote. Your mutation powers will go away after you drink it."Said King Kraken

"Thank you."Said Mr. Freeze and he's take the capsules with him and walk away with his girlfriend.

"Soon... I will have my own lagoon!"Whisper King Kraken

At the Entrance...

"Now... we will have our lives back."Said Mr. Freeze

"Not yet."Said Batmare and she's show up from the shadow with Katana.

"What are you two doing here?!"Asked Mr. Freeze

"After all of what you two lovers had done..."Said Katana

"These capsules are very important to our lives! I'm trying to fix what I messed up!"Said Mr. Freeze

"I heard you said about your 'boss'. Who is he or she?"Asked Batmare

"His name is King Kraken! And he is no longer have a business with us!"Said Lazara

"He's got what he's wanted and we got what we wanted now."Said Mr. Freeze

"Where is he?"Asked Katana

"In the cave."Said Lazara

"Thanks..."Said Batmare and she's throw the batarang to them, its explode they both go fall unconscious.

"Now... find King Kraken!"Said Batmare and she's run into the cave with Katana.

Later...

"I'm believe that you must be King Kraken."Said Batmare

"Batmare isn't it?!"Asked King Kraken and turn back to look at them and shoot electric chains from the cannons on his shoulders to them.

"JUMP!"Said Bamtare and she's jump up with Katana and landed on him.

"OUCH!"Said King Kraken

"Don't move!"Said Katana and she's threatening him with her Katana Sword.

"You may stop me! But you can't stop my machine to turn Canterlot and Ponyvile to become as my own lagoon!"Said King Kraken

"Tell me how to stop it!"Said Batmare

"NEVER!"Said King Kraken

"Katana..."Said Batmare and Katana moves her sword to go nearly at his neck.

"Tell me!"Said Batmare

"There is no way to stop it! I didn't design it to stop my mission! In a few minutes, it will spread the unstoppable water to the cities!"Said King Kraken

"Well... I have another choice."Said Batmare and she's throw a batarang to it and its explode and destroy the machine.

"NOO!"Shouted King Kraken and Katana's punch him at face and he's go unconscious.

"We save the cities again."Said Katana and she's go with Batmare and drag King Kraken with her to the way the come.

When they go out, they had see that Mr. Freeze and Lazara had already gone.

"Do you think they will cure themselves or let themselves being like that?"Asked Katana

"Only time can tell."Said Batmare

"Now... we got new home for you... in Canterlot Prison."Said Katana and she's drag King Kraken with her to the Bat Glider with Batmare.


	9. Hunted

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 9 Hunted

Nighttime in Canterlot, in the Batcave...

"I'm not sure about this. She is 'The Pony of the Pop'."Said Elemental

"Just go and offer her a date!"Said Katana

"It can't be that bad! How bad it can be?"Asked Mistress vision

"A worst!"Said Elemental

"No worry of that. Stallion-Bat is coming after you. If anything go wrong, he will help."Said Katana

"You can count on me."Said Stallion-Bat

"Thanks bud."Said Elemental and he's grab a pony mask and wear it.

Meanwhile in the Royal Palace...

"Cough!"

"I must go!"Said Luna

"Luna your friends can look after the cities. You no need to do that."Said Celestia

"But it is my duty to watch over the night."Said Luna

"Luna you having a very bad cold! You needs to rest!"Said Celestia

"But Canterlot and Ponyville need me and the Outsiders to take care!"Said Luna

"I can't allow you to do that."Said Celestia

"But Tia-"Said Luna

"I don't want to see you in pain again. Please... let me be with you tonight."Said Celestia and she's rubbing on forehead of her younger sister.

In the meantime in the City...

"Please! Don't hurt me!"Said Fancy Pants

"Oh we're here to harm you. Just teach you about the animal kind."Said Professor Pyg

"Yes! Teach you!"Said Mr. Toad

"Well Mr. Toad what a lesson that is good for this high social pony?"Asked Professor Pyg

"I'm thinking about music!"Said Mr. Toad

"Oh! I thinks that is a good one. Would you be the honor?"Asked Professor Pyg

"Absolutely!"Said Mr. Toad and he's scream the sonic croak to Fancy Pants.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Fancy Pants

Later at the Shores Mansion...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Sapphire and she's quickly open the door.

"Hello."Said Elemental

"Who are you?"Asked Sapphire

"It's me!"Whisper Elemental when he's took of his mask.

"Oh!"Said Sapphire and Elemental's quickly put his mask back when he's see somepony coming.

"Who's that?!"Asked White Earth Pony

"My date!"Said Sapphire

"So you must be the lucky stallion that have a change on my daughter."Said White Earth Pony

"He's so cute right dad?"Asked Sapphire

"But I'm still don't trust him!"Said White Earth Pony

"No worry Mr. Shores. She will be okay!"Said Elemental

"Fine!"Said Mr. Shores and he's let his daughter to go with him.

"YAY!"Said Sapphire and she's go out with her date.

"Uhh... Simon... what have you done?!"Asked Simon (Mr. Shores/White Earth Pony)

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Simon and he's quickly open the door.

"Hi Mr. Shores. Is you daughter at home?"Asked Fleur Dis Lee

"She's went on date."Said Simon

"With who?"Asked Fleur Dis Lee

"Oh great! I'm forgot to ask his name!"Said Simon

"Okay... and did you see Fancy Pants? He should be at home for 20 minutes ago."Said Fleur Dis Lee

"If he come to meet me, I'll tell him."Said Simon

"Thank you Mr. Shores."Said Fleur Dis Lee and Simon closes the door while she is walking away.

"Hello Ms. Lee."Said Professor Pyg

"Pyg and Toad!"Said Fleur Dis Lee and she's runaway from them but Mr. Toad jumps out from

the hind of Professor Pyg and use his cane hit at her face to unconscious.

"Stay down. We got another one to get."Said Mr. Toad and he's grab her and walk with Professor Pyg to the Shores Mansion.

"My turn to do the job."Said Professor Pyg and he's pull out a bomb, light it up and throw it to the door.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Simon

"New friends at your home!"Said Mr. Toad and Professor Pyg uses his magic to grab Simon Shores.

"We got a lot of the preys tonight, isn't it Mr. Toad?"Asked Professor Pyg

"I concur. But it's I think we miss somepony"Said Mr. Toad and he's run to their vehicle with Professor Pyg and carry their preys with them.

Meanwhile at the Restaurant...

"So... why did you decided to be a Pop Star?"Asked Elemental

"It is what I like."Said Sapphire

"I know that everypony like to do what they're like to do but... your dad is... you know... owner of the Shores Industries."Said Elemental

"You are sound like my dad now. He wants me to take his job after he leave this world."Said Sapphire

"Oops! Sorry."Said Elemental

"No need. I heard a lot."Said Sapphire

"Oh then you may ever heard of this!"Said Professor Pyg and he's shoot his magic to Elemental.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Elemental

"Mr. Toad would you mind to do this?"Asked Professor Pyg

"No doubt that I'll do this with honor!"Said Mr. Toad and he's stretch his tongue from his mouth to grab Sapphire Shores and knock her out on the ground.

Then, he's drag her to go with him and Professor Pyg and put her into their vehicle with the others and drive away.

"S-Sapphire!"Said Elemental and he's fall unconscious.

Later...

"... umm..."Said Elemental

"Elemental! Are you alright?!"Asked Stallion-Bat

"Stallion-Bat?! Why don't you help me?!"Asked Elemental

"I'm lost okay?!"Asked Stallion-Bat

"So... where is Pyg and Toad?"Asked Elemental

"Already gone. But I knew where they go."Said Stallion-Bat

Later at the Warehouse...

"Hope you all will like this hunt!"Said Professor Pyg

"This is the payment that you have to do for stole the skin of the animals to wear!"Said Mr. Toad

"So we're going to hunt you like you hunt the animals that you are using to wear!"Said Professor Pyg

"Now... keep going!"Said Mr. Toad and all of the preys that the captured start to runaway from them.

"Let's the fun start!"Said Professor Pyg

On the Roof...

"This is the place."Said Stallion-Bat and he's open the window and go inside with Elemental.

"We better hurry. We must split up!"Said Elemental

"No! I'm heard that Pyg and Toad planning to hunt them. Which means if we split up,

we might run into a trap that they set to catch them."Said Stallion-Bat

"Fine! We do it your way!"Said Elemental and Stallion-Bat nodded.

"Follow me."Said Stallion-Bat and he's run with Elemental to find the Ponies that were captured by Pyg and Toad.

Meanwhile in the Basement...

"I can't believe that I'm going to died in an awful place like this!"Said Fleur Dis Lee

"Shh! We need to be quite! If we're not, we will died!"Said Sapphire

"Why do I keep going along with this?!"Asked Fancy Pants

"Do you have any better choice?"Asked Sapphire

"Looks like your date had failed me about protecting you."Said Simon

"Dad! Hold your mouth to being not speak!"Said Sapphire

"Fine!"Said Simon and then he accidents step on the rope and its let down the net to cover on him and the others.

"Oh thank you Simon Shores! Now we're all can't be move!"Said Fancy Pants

"How should I know?!"Asked Simon

"No worry. We will set you all free!"Said Professor Pyg when he's come out from nowhere with Mr. Toad.

"Like what my boss said. We will set you free... from the pathetic lives of yours!"Said Mr. Toad

and he's point his cane to them and going to shoot fire to them.

"HEY!"Shouted Elemental and he's roll himself as a ball to hit Mr. Toad to float to hit at the wall.

"That was regretable!"Said Professor Pyg and he's use his magic to pull out his saw from his British suit

and run to slash Elemental but Stallion-Bat grab him from behind and throw him to hit at the wall.

Then, Mr. Toad stand up and scream a sonic croak at them while Professor Pyg is standing up.

"May I end this game with my own will only?"Asked Mr. Toad

"With pleasure, you have my permission and respect to do."Said Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad point his cane to them and use it spray the fire to them.

"Nice done."Said Professor Pyg

"Agreed."Said Mr. Toad and he's runaway with Professor Pyg and escape from the fire that is spreading.

"We need to get them all out of here!"Said Elemental and he's change his forelegs into swords and cut off the net.

"Follow us!"Said Stallion-Bat and he's run with Elemental to get everypony out from the warehouse and its basement.

Later...

"Well... that was close one."Said Fancy Pants

"I'm alive! YAY!"Said Fleur Dis Lee and he's hug Fancy Pants very hard.

"I don't know what are you two going to do next! But I'm out of here!"Said Simon and he's walkaway.

"Meet me again at the same restaurant."Whisper Elemental

"I will."Said Sapphire and Stallion-Bat grabs Elemental and flyaway in the distance.


	10. Kidnapped!

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 10 Kidnapped!

Daytime in the Everfree Forest, in the Cave...

"How do I look?"Asked Ra's al Ghul

"Looking good my lord!"Said Deathstroke

"No worry Deathstroke. When I got what I wanted, you will have what you wanted as well."Said Ra's al Ghul

"As you said."Said Deathstroke

"When Princess Celestia accepts my offer. You will have those two monsters lying dead at your feet."Said Ra's al Ghul

"I'm waiting for it!"Said Deathstroke and he's walk out from Chamber of Ra's al Ghul.

"I can't wait for that long! I must do something!"Said Deathstroke and he's thinking about somepony who can get rid

of Discord and Princess Luna once and for all without saying anything about him and the organization of his master, The Lightning.

"Time to check on some mercenaries."Said Deathstroke and he's walk to the exit of the Cave.

Later in Rambling Rock Ridge...

"BOOM!"

"It just a one pony!"Said Fido

"What do you mean that all of yours are get injured by one pony?!"Asked Rover

"Well... it kind of odd! That pony is very huge and muscular!"Said Spot

"What does he look like?!"Asked Rover

"His skin is reddish and he is a Unicorn and... and..."Said Spot

"Are you talking about me?"Asked A Voice and all of the Diamond Dogs to go look at the Unicorn that is the owner of that voice.

"Who are you?!"Asked Fido

"My name is Bane! And I'm... your worst enemy!"Said Bane and he's press the button on the suit at his chest

and it send the yellow liduid into the tube on his back and start to become more muscular.

"BRRUUUAAAAHHHH!"Shouted Bane

"RUN FOR LIVES!"Said Spot and all of Diamond Dogs run into the holes to hide from Bane.

"I'm not donw with you all yet!"Said Bane

"Hello there."Said Deathstroke

"Who are you puny pony?!"Asked Bane

"I'm here to give you an offer."Said Deathstroke

"What kind of offer?"Asked Bane

"I have my own army that take down these Dogs in this mine. If you help me do something,

you don't have to get any sweat on these freaky Dogs."Said Deathstroke

"What do you want me to do?"Asked Bane

"Bring me the jerky Discord... and the monstrous Nightmare Moon!

ALIVE! I wants to finish them with my own hoof! My own sword!"Said Deathstroke

"I'm... accept your offer."Said Bane

Later at Night, in Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"Goodnight Discord."Said Twilight and she's walk into her bedroom with Spike to sleep.

"Goodnight Twilight... and Spike."Said Discord and he's go to sleep in his bedroom.

Outside of the Castle...

"Target... Discord!"Said Bane and he's walk toward to the front door of the castle.

"Stop! Who are you?"Asked Royal Guard and he's prepare to fight along with another three.

"I'm here for a business."Said Bane

"What kind of business?"Asked Royal Guard

"Don't you heard me?!"Asked Bane and he's grab four of them with his hooves anfd throw them far away into the Everfree Forest.

"Problem solve."Said Bane and he's press the button on chest of his suit.

Moment Later...

"BOOM!"

"Princess Twilight is going to need a new door now!"Said Bane and he's walk to find where Discord is.

"Now where do that jerk will sleep in?"Asked Bane and he's looking around for Discord.

"Maybe this room."Said Bane and he's open the door and it's turn out to be bedroom of Twilight.

"Wrong room."Said Bane and he's close the door.

"Maybe this one."Said Bane and he's open the door and see Discord is sleeping in his bed.

"Gotcha!"Said Bane and he's quickly run into the room and grab Discord and knock him to unconscious.

"One down... another one to get!"Said Bane

Later at Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Don't make any noise!"Said Bane and he's put a sack that he put tied up Discord into the bush.

"Another victim... here I come!"Said Bane and he's walk to the front door.

"Hey look! Over there!"Said Royal Guard

"Who are you?! And what do you want?"Asked Royal Guard

"I'm here for a very important mission."Said Bane

"What kind of mission?"Asked Royal Guard

"It is the one that need the Princess of the Night to fix it!"Said Bane

"Well... as you wish."Said Royal Guard and he and another guard let Bane go into the Royal Palace so he can have a 'talk' with Princess Luna.

Later at Princess Luna's chamber...

"This night is look so... peaceful! No any crimes happen."Said Luna and she's walk to the door and open it

and found a muscular Unicorn Stallion that bigger than her older sister stand in front of her.

"Hello... and goodbye... Princess of the Night!"Said Bane and he's punch her at face to unconscious with his left hoof only.

"Time to get my price."Said Bane and he's use his magic to carry unconscious Princess Luna on his back and unaware that

her crown is fall from her head to the ground and he's walk to the balcony in Princess Luna's chamber and jump off.

10 Minutes Later...

"Everything are still normal."Said Royal Guard and he's walk to the Princess Luna's chamber and accidentally found her crown on the ground.

"She must accidentally drop her crown."Said Royal Guard and he's open the door

into Princess Luna's chamber but it turns out that she isn't in there.

"Princess Luna?"Asked Royal Guard but there still no any answer.

"I have to tell Princess Celestia about this!"Said Royal Guard and he's quickly run to Chamber of Princess Celestia.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Princess Celestia! Your highness!"Said Royal Guard

"What is it?!"Asked Celestia and the Royal Guard shows a crown of Princess Luna to her.

"No...!"Said Celestia

Later at the Batcave...

"Something terrible must happen to my sister! I need all of you to go with me and rescue her!"Said Celestia

"Of course we will your highness."Said Katana

"But first..."Said Elemental

"Wear that."Said Stallion-Bat and Mistress Vision gives her a Batmare Suit.

"Very well..."Said Celestia and she's take the Batmare Suit with her.

Later at the Rambling Rock Ridge...

"Here what you wanted."Said Bane and he's put down of tied up Discord and tied up Princess Luna on the ground.

"The Marehunters are at your service now."Said Deathstroke and the Marehunters are bow to their new leader.

"Now I'll take these two to the 'justice'."Said Deathstroke and he's use his magic to drag Discord and Princess Luna away with him.

"Not so fast!"Said Batmare (Celestia)

"Batmare?! What're you doing here?!"Asked Deathstroke

"This is none of your business!"Said Bane

"Crimes are our business!"Said Katana and she's jump down from the Bat Glider with Stallion-Bat and Elemental.

"Get them!"Said Bane and the Marehunters run to fight Katana, Stallion-Bat and Elemental.

"Let me have that traitor!"Said Batmare and she's jump out from the Bat Glider and run to grab Deathstroke.

"Bane! Grab her!"Said Deathstroke and Bane runs to grab Batmare

but she's jump off and throw a batarang to cut the tube that connect between his suit and left leg.

"NOOOO!"Bane and he's return to his normal size and fall unconscious. Then, she's look at Deathstroke who is running away with his 'price'.

"I won't let you harm them!"Said Celestia and she's jump up very high in the air

and landed on Deathstroke very hard and punch him and throw him to the tree.

"OUCH! Ohh..."Said Deathstroke while Batmare unties Discord and Princess Luna.

"Are you two hurt?"Asked Bamtare

"Nope. I'm pretty fine."Said Discord

"Thank you for save our lives... 'Batmare'."Said Luna and she's knew it was her big sis in the Batmare Suit of her.

"Now time to..."Said Batmare and she's look back and see that Deathstroke had already escaped.

"You will fall in another day... whoever you are."Said Batmare

Later in Canterlot Prison...

"Let me out of here! if you think that this glass dome can imprison me,

you all are wrong!"Said Bane and he's punching the glass dome non-stop.

"This glass dome is made of a very powerful magic. You can't possibly break it!"Said Celestia

"So... what about those things?"Asked Luna and she's point at the slashed

and broken Marehunters that get destroyed by Katana, Elemental and Stallion-Bat.

"We all will send these things to check about what are they made from."Said Celestia

"Thank you big sis."Whisper Luna and she's hug her big sis.

"I'm always love you Luna. Always."Whisper Celestia and she's hug her little sis back.


	11. Dolls

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 11 Dolls

Nighttime in Canterlot, at Jewelry Store...

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Unicorn Stallion and he's quickly run out from his own store to hide in the alley.

The Living Doll-like Earth Ponies start to collecting the gems in the store, pack them all up and go to where they came from.

"Hey freaks!"Said Elemental

"You want those, you have to paid for them!"Said Katana and she's uickly jump in the air and kick them at faces.

"ROARRR!"

"We're the Dollotrons! You can't defeat Dollotrons! We will-"Said Dollotron 01 and then it was stab from behind by Katana's sword, destroyed it.

"For a living doll, you speak to much!"Said Katana

"ROARRR!"

Stallion-Bat fly down from the sky and grab two Dollotrons with him and drop them down to the ground, destroyed them both.

"The last one is going to escape!"Said Mistress Vision

"It won't!"Said Elemental and he's roll himself as a spike ball and rolling on it and destroy it.

"So... these are... the living dolls?!"Asked Stallion-Bat

"I heard they called themselves Dollotrons."Said Katana

"But where did they come from? And more important, who build them?"Asked Elemental

Meanwhile in the Abandoned Warehouse...

"Nice fight! But I will win some night!"Said Unicorn Stallion with Doll Masked and he's go activate his machine to create more Dollotrons.

"The Dollmaker will have his rich!"Said Dollmaker

Later, at Noon of the Nextday...

"And that is the problem! We can't just go into the former castle of yours if thatt Arborick still there."Said Spike

"Who did he think he is to claim it as his own?!"Asked Applejack

"Applejack, Arborick is the ruler of the Everfree Forest remember?"Asked Twilight

"But he and his Timberwolves must go! That place are not for them!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Indeed! he can't just walk into another pony house and calim it to be his own!"Said Rarity

"Twilight I don't see any problem in this."Said Celestia

"What?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"But Princesses! There are still a lot of things that belong to you

and Princess Luna. Arborick and his pets must go!"Said Twilight

"He wants to have a home. So let him have it. Me and Luna already have our new one here."Said Celestia

"But-"Said Twilight

"Sorry Twilight. We can't."Said Luna and Twilight and her friends walk out from the Throne Room in the sad mood.

Later, in the City...

"We have to do something! We can't just let that living log come and took whatever he wanted!"Said Rarity

"But what can we do?!"Asked Fluttershy

"Yeah! What can we do?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"I may help you with that!"Said Discord and he's appear from the thin air.

"Oh hey! Discord..."Said Rainbow Dash

"Why so sad? Any trouble in the heads?!"Asked Discord

"A gigantic living log and his pets just claim the former home of the Princesses for themselves..."Said Spike

"And we're not allow to enter it! And worst...!"Said Rarity

"They're try to have us killed!"Said Rainbow Dash

"As I said before, I may help you with that!"Said Discord

"You can?!"Asked Fluttershy

"Of course I can! Just me know that thing name."Said Discord

"Arborick, it is the ruler of the Everfree Forest and leader of all Timberwolves."Said Applejack

"Let me fix that!"Said Discord and he's teleport himself into the Everfree Forest, to the Castle of Royal Pony Sisters.

Later in the Everfree Forest, at the Castle of Royal Pony Sisters...

"Now look at this!"Said Discord and he's looking at a purple water that came out as a river from the castle.

"Let see what is inside!"Said Discord and he's teleport himself into the castle.

Much later, in Canterlot, at Abandoned Warehouse...

"PHEW!"Said Discord after he's teleport himself out from a huge fight between him and Arborick.

"I have to admit! That thing very beastly one!"Said Discord and he's grab two fingers

of Arborick that still grabbing his tail out and throw them away.

"Now... I need to find a muscle guy for this work!"Said Discord and unbeknownst to him, he just threw those two fingers into the

the machine of the insane criminal that known as Dollmaker use to create the Dollotrons.

"Hope there a pony who can help me."Said Discord and he's teleport hismelf to Ponyville.

Later at Night...

"Now... time to work!"Said Dollmaker and he's activate his machine. Then, his machine start to glowing and

begin to go error and have the smoke come out from it and then, it's explode.

"BOOM!"

"What... just... happened?!"Asked Dollmaker and he's see three gigantic living dolls that look resembles Arborick.

"ROARRR!"

"What a good wish!"Said Dollmaker and he's smile out in evil way.

Later at Jewelry Store...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Yes! Bring me the gems! Make me rich!"Said Dollmaker and the Dollmakers give him a ton of gems.

"I loves them!"Said Dollmaker and then he's see the Stallion-Bat are coming toward to them.

"Get him!"Said Dollmaker and the Giant Dollotrons jump in the air to smash him but Elemental

come out from under them in the alley and cut them to pieces with his swords that are his forelegs.

But they both can come together and rebuilding themselves.

"These things are better than I thought!"Said Dollmaker and the Giant Dollotron that he's sit on walk to

the another way, leave the other two to deal with the heroes for them.

On the Roof...

"You won't getaway this time!"Said Katana and she's jump on to the back of the Giant Dollotron and poke her sword into center of its back.

"ROARRR!"

The Giant Dollotron slowly fall on the ground and no longer move.

"I bet that must be the power source!"Said Katana and she's trun to look at Dollmaker.

"You can't catch me!"Said Dollmaker and he's try to runaway but Katana throw the rope to tie him up and throw him hit the wall to unconscious.

"OUCH! Ohh..."Said Dollmaker and Katana run to tell her friends that the power source og the Giant Dollotrons are at the center of their backs.

"At the center of their backs! And they will no longer move!"Said Katana and Elemental climbs down from its head

and poke his forelegs that are swords into it, destroyed it.

"ROARRR!"

"Uh-oh!"Said Stallion-Bat when the Giant Dollotron fall on the another one and its back was accident get poke

into an eletricity post and both of them get shock and they both are burning on fire.

"At least save the city... again."Said Katana while Elemental goes to drag unconscious Dollmaker to her.

"I'm think I know just a place for him."Said Katana

Later in Canterlot Prison...

"If I can get out of here! You will beomce my new dolls!"Said Dollmaker

"Sorry for saying this but... that must be a very long time!"Said Elemental while he;s walk out with Katana and Stallion-Bat.


	12. Riddles

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 12 Riddles

Nighttime in Ponyville, at Sweet Apple Acres...

"Let go of my sister!"Said Applejack when she's see the Earth Ponies in green costumes with question mark at center holding Apple Bloom.

"You won't have her and her friends!"Said Green Costumed Earth Pony 1

"What do you want from them?!"Asked Applejack

"Not them!"Said Green Costumed Pony 2

"Our leader! He wants Princess Twilight! Tell her to laid down her life with honor to him!"Said Green Costumed Earth Pony 2

"Who is your leader?!"Asked Twilight

"You can call him... the Riddler!"Said Green Costumed Earth Pony 1 and he's run out with another one and holding Apple Bloom with them.

"Applejack!"Said Big Mac

"What's happened?! And where's Apple Bloom?"Asked Granny Smith

"Riddler has her!"Said Applejack

Later in the Morning, at Castle of Twilight...

"And that's all!"Said Applejack

"I need my Sweetie Belle back!"Said Rarity while she's crying and roll on the floor.

"You don't have to worry Rarity! I'm sure the Batmare and the Outsiders can take care of this."Said Spike

"What if they won't?! If Sweetie Belle already being... being..."Said Rarity and she's crying out again.

"Now on... I need to do some research about this 'Riddler' guy."Said Twilight

"And that is mean she's need you all to leave, including you Rainbow Dash."Said Spike and the three of them walk out from the castle.

"Well... where do we start?"Asked Spike

Meanwhile at the Abandoned Warehouse in Ponyville...

"From all villains, you are a crazy one, you know?"Asked Anarky and the green costumed gothic Unicorn Stallion turns to look at him in anger.

"Just saying! I mean... from that whole school thing. Princess Celestia had made

Twilight a new Princess of Equestria. Instead of you... Edward Nigma!"Said Anarky

"Don't you dare talk about that Anarky! And the name is the Riddler!"Said Riddler

"Ahem! I'm helping you for your own personal vengeance against Princess Twilight here."Said Anarky

"I know that. But don't want to think about what she had done to me! What did Princess Celestia saw in her?!

What did she have and I don't have?! Why did the Princess chose you?!"Asked Riddler

"WOW! I likes this side of you Riddler!"Said Anarky

Later at Nighttime in Canterlot, at the Royal Palace in the Throne Room...

"Anything more than that?!"Asked Luna

"No. We have nothing until this evening. There somepony drop this note in front of the castle of Twilight."Said Spike

"It's like he trying to tell me something but... it is a riddle."Said Twilight

"Can you tell us?"Asked Celestia

"Just a word... Joke."Said Twilight

"No worry Twilight. I'll do this as Batmare."Said Luna

"Thank you Princess Luna."Said Twilight

Later at Joke Shop in Ponyville...

"Here we are..."Said Twilight

"Let's get in!"Said Batmare and she's unlock the window and going inside with Twilight.

"So... where do you think the Riddler will be?"Asked Twilight

"I don't think he is going to hide at the place like this."Said Batmare

"Must be a trap! I knew it!"Said Twilight

"HELP!"Shouted A Voice from a box

"That voice... Scootaloo!"Said Twilight and she's pick a box with chain up.

"There is a chian locking it!"Said Twilight

"No worry!"Said Batmare and she's grab a batarang out and trying to cut it.

"Did you think that little thing can cut off-"Said Twilight and then the chain was cut off from the box.

"Ohh..."Said Twilight and she's quickly open the box and set Scootaloo free.

"Scootaloo!"Said Twilight

"I'm so scare Twilight! What's happened?! Is Rainbow Dash okay?"Asked Scootaloo

"She's fine... and she's really miss you."Said Twilight

"Where are other two?"Asked Batmare

"That 'Riddler' guy gives each of us a note and take we all away."Said Scootaloo

"Where's the note?"Asked Twilight

"Here."Said Scootaloo and she's give them a note. Twilight quickly opens it to see a riddle.

"Trade."Said Twilight

"Trade?"Asked Batmare

"What is this 'trade' can mean? This word can mean a lot of places!"Said Twilight

"Maybe at the Marketplace."Said Scootaloo

"The Marketplace?"Asked Batmare

"Scootaloo! You go and find Rainbow Dash. Me and Batmare will find your friends."Said Twilight

"Let's go!"Said Batmare

Later at the Marketplace...

"Okay...start searching..."Said Batmare

"I don't think we have to do that."Said Twilight and she's point to the smoke that floating into the sky.

"She must be over there."Said Batmare and Twilight teleporting herself and Batmare to nearby of the smoke.

"There!"Said Twilight

"Somepony help me!"Said Apple Bloom as that she is tied up at a rod, surrounding by fire.

"We got to save her!"Said Twilight

"I know what to do!"Said Batmare and she's use magic to pick the bucket of water nearby and splash it on the fire.

"Apple Bloom! Are you alright?"Asked Twilight

"I'm fine! Hwo was Applejack?"Asked Apple Bloom

"You have to go home immediately! The Riddler might be anywhere!"Said Batmare

"Oh wait! Here!"Said Apple Bloom and she's give Twilgiht a note from the Riddler.

"Tall."Said Twilight

"That's all he gave me."Said Apple Bloom

"What this could be mean? It can mean of anything!"Said Twilight

"It might be about the tallest place in Ponyville."Said Batmare

"The tallest place in Ponyville? What is it? The Clock Tower!"Said Twilight

"Apple Bloom go and heading back home! We will go to take down the Riddler!"Said Batmare

and Apple Bloom is running away and go back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Next stop... the Clock Tower!"Said Twilight

Later at the Clock Tower...

"Let's get in and end this!"Said Twilight and she's open the door and go inside.

"Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had been found. So only Sweetie Belle this time!"Said Twilight

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Riddler

"You're the Riddler right?!"Asked Batmare

"Of course I am!"Said Riddler

"Where is Sweetie Belle?! Bring her to us!"Said Twilight

"I will... if... you gives me your crown and laid down your position as Princess of Equestria to me!"Said Riddler

"What?!"Asked Twilight

"I am at the top of the tower and have little Sweetie Belle with me. If you don't do as what I say,

I will cut the rope that hang her body to fall down to death!"Said Riddler

"You forgot the another choice!"Said Twilight

"What is it?!"Asked Riddler

"That I and Batmare can do... this!"Said Twilight and she's teleport herself along with Batmare to confront the Riddler.

At that Moment, at the Top of the Clock Tower...

"Oops! Forgot you can do that!"Said Riddler

"Now... surrender!"Said Twilight

"I don't think so! Riddleponies!"Said Riddler and his two minions jump out from the shadow to grab them

but Batmare shoot her magic to them and they float to hit at the wall.

"Just you and me now Riddler!"Said Twilight

"As I wanted!"Said Riddler and he's use his magic to grab his long cane

with question mark at its top out from his collar on his back.

"I will defeat you! And I will become the newest Prince of Equestria!"Said Riddler

"I don't think so!"Said Twilight and she's teleport away.

"Come back here you coward!"Said Riddler and then she appears behind him and kick him with her hindlegs very hard to unconscious.

"I didn't run away. I'm just trick you."Said Twilight

Later at Canterlot Prison...

"Let me out of here!"Said Riddler

"Keep say it."Said Twilight

"So... what is the history of you with him?"Asked Batmare

"I don't even know who he is. Sorry."Said Twilight and then they both come out from the prison and found a paper on the ground.

Twilight uses her magic to grab it and pick it up to read what does it said. Then, she's get shock from the truth,

that the one who she and Batmare were just put into prison is Twilight's classmate at School for Gifted Unicorns, Edward Nigma.

Meanwhile, upon the Roof of the Canterlot Prison...

"Nice game... and nice shocky ending!"Said Anarky and he's smile out in evil way.


	13. Toys

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 13 Toys

Nighttime in the Hollow Shades, in the Toy's cart...

"Gather all up?"Asked A Voice

"Of course boss. You can trust Doodle Bug and Junkyard Dog for this!"Said Doodle Bug

"Good."Said A Voice

"So... where are we going?"Asked Junkyard Dog

"We're going to Ponyville! And all bits of them will be mine! Cosmo Krank, The Toymaker!"Said Toymaker

Later in the Morning, at Ponyville...

"I heard that there a newcomers will arrive today! And they have a lot of toys!"Said Apple Bloom

"What do you think they will have?!"Asked Scootaloo

"Maybe they might have a Giant Monkey Doll!"Said Sweetie Belle

"PARTY FOR THE NEWCOMERS!"Shouted Pinkie Pie and she's run back to the Sugarcube Cornor to bake a cake for the newcomers.

"There they come!"Said Snips and he's point on the sky to the cart that pulled

by two muscular Green Pegasuses. Then, they landed before them.

"Okay boss! We're landed now!"Said Junkyard Dog and then the left side of the cart is open

and a fat Red Unicorn with pink glasses and blue clown hat is show up.

"Greetings to everypony in Ponyville! I am Cosmo Krank, the Master of Toys! And love to create and sell it for you!"Said Cosmo Krank

"Did you have a Giant Monkey Doll?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"Of course I have!"Said Cosmo Krank and he's give her a Giant Monkey Doll.

"YAY!"Said Sweetie belle and she's hug a Giant Monkey Doll.

"Ahem! 10 bits as payment."Said Cosmo Krank

"Here!"Said Sweetie Belle and she's give him a bag of 10 golden bits.

"Next customers."Said Cosmo Krank

"Did you have a Puppet?"Asked Snails

Later at Night in the Toy's cart...

"Time for steal!"Said Toymaker and his horn start to glowing into grey.

In Carousel Boutique, the Giant Monkey Doll of Sweetie Belle is stand up by itself

and go into the working room of Rarity and steal all gems in every boxes of her.

After collected all stuffs, the Giant Monkey Doll is walk out from the Boutique

and join the other toys that are just finished stole stuffs of their owners.

They all are going to the Toy's cart of Cosmo Krank aka the Toymaker to give him the money and gems that they had stolen.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"That must be them!"Said Doodle Bug and he's open the door and found the toys that his boss

sold to his customers are came back with the stolen stuffs.

"Boss... they got the stuffs."Said Doodle Bug

"Don't just stand there! Take the sacks and collecting the money and the gems!"Said Toymaker and

Doodle Bug and Junkyard Dog grab the sacks and go to collecting the money and gems.

Later in the Morning at Carousel Boutique...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity

"What was happened Rarity?! Why are you screaming?!"Asked Sweetie Belle

"I was being robbed!"Said Rarity

"Robbed?!"Asked Sweetie Belle

"So what are you going to calling this?"Asked Rarity

"Umm... no gems?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity

Later in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Luna..."Said Celestia

"I got a letter from Twilight about the robbery in Ponyville.

She and the others need Batmare and her Outsiders to go and check on tonight."Said Celestia

"You can count on me sis!"Said Luna

Later at Night in Ponyville...

"Looking for anything that not ordinary around here."Said Batmare

"Understood."Said Katana and she's run to the Costume Shop.

"I will looking up from the sky."Said Stallion-Bat and he's fly up into the sky.

In Carousel Boutique, the Giant Monkey Doll start to moving again. This time, it takes all money of Rarity with it.

Then, it walk out from the boutique like the last night it did. But the moving of it get the attention of Stallion-Bat.

Stallion-Bat quickly fly to grab with his forelegs and cut it head off with his sharp wings.

"What did you got?"Asked Katana and Stallion-Bat show her and Batmare the headless doll

of Sweetie Belle that holding a boxes of golden bits.

"We have to find the maker of this toy!"Said Batmare

Later in Carousel Boutique...

"Are you going to say that the newcomer Cosmo Krank and his guys are behind the robbery?"Asked Rarity

"But he looks so nice! And a fair merchant!"Said Sweetie Belle

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle but every criminals will do everything to make themselves look good in the first place."Said Rarity

"If he really is a thief, then we can't just let him go away!"Said Sweetie Belle

"No worry. We will get him soon."Said Batmare

"Why that?"Asked Katana

"Cause one of his doll just get rid away by Stallion-Bat."Said Batmare

Later at the Toy's cart...

"Where the heck is that monkey doll is? It should be here by now! You two better go and-"Said Toymaker

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Might be it."Said Doodle Bug

"What're you waiting for? Go and get the stuffs!"Said Toymaker

"As you said boss."Said Junkyard Dog and he's go to open the door with Doodle Bug but they both found nothing.

"What just happened here?"Asked Junkyard Dog

"I swear that heard the knock at the door."Said Doodle Bug and he's walk with Junkyard Dog to looking around

but then, they get caught by Stallion-Bat that jump out from the shadow of the house nearby.

10 Minutes Later...

"What take them so long?!"Asked Toymaker and he's walk out to look it by himself

and he's found his Giant monkey Doll is headless and his goons were tied up.

"Are you two playing or what?"Asked Toymaker

"You should ask yourself either."Said Batmare and she's jump down from the roof of the cart and grab him.

Then, the Lunar Guard appear and take the three criminals to prison.

"Take all the stuffs and send them back to their owners."Said Batmare and Stallion-Bat and Katana run

into the cart to send the money and gems back their owners.

"Now... I'll go check around."Said Batmare and she's walk to the Town Square of Ponyville.

She had a feeling like somepony has been watching all actions of er and her team.

Meanwhile at the Clock Tower of Ponyville...

"Looks like I set it up too easy this time."Said Anarky and he's walk back inside the Clock Tower.

"Well... at least... the main soldiers are still in operate."Said Anarky and he's look at the chess board of him.

All chesses are made up by him for his 'game'. All chesses all head of each heroes and villains that Ponyville of Batmare.

Anarky pick one up and staring at it. The chess that he is holding in his hoof is

a chess has a face of Deathstroke, his main chess to take down Batmare.

"The Lightning, I'm waiting for your action!"Said Anarky


	14. Team

The crossover story with Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 14 Team

Nighttime in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres...

"Not for long... no food will be left!"Said Mare-Rat and she's glowing her horn and lead an army of the rats to steal all of apples in the farm.

"HEHEHEHEEEE!"Laughed Mare-Rat

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"You will never catch me!"Said Pegasus Stallion in Iron suit

"Giving up! Steeljacket!"Said Katana

"You won't win!"Said Batmare

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm already won!"Said Steeljacket and he's throw a smoke bomb to them and he's fly away.

"Why did he just come, terrorizing and then go with no anything with him?"Asked Katana

"That is a good question..."Said Batmare

Later in the Morning at Ponyville...

"And that's it! All of apples of my family had been robbed!"Said Applejack

"No any apples left for us!"Said Apple Bloom

"We need to inform this to the Princesses immediately!"Said Applejack

"Don't worry Applejack. Batmare can fix this. I'm sure she will."Said Twilight

"Thank you Twilight."Said Applejack

"You can count on her Applejack."Said Rainbow Dash

Later in Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"What do you mean that Batmare can't do?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I'm sorry but 'she' need to capture the criminal that had terrorized Canterlot in the last night name Steeljacket."Said Luna

"But I'm sure that the other members in the Outsiders can help."Said Celestia

"You know that the answer is yes right, dear sister?"Asked Luna and her older sister gives her a smile.

"Now all we have to do is waiting for Princess Luna to raise the Moon."Said Twilight

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest...

"I have to admit. This work is a good one. Why I don't become a criminal year ago?"Asked Steeljacket

"Because you still have a good work to do."Said Mare-Rat and she's take a bite on the apple that her rats had stole from the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Now as that I get fired out from being as a bad worker in that factory in Cloudsdale..."Said Steeljacket and he's open his mask and take a sip of his cider.

"I love of being as a criminal!"Said Steeljacket

Later at Night, in Canterlot...

"BOOM!"

"Canterlot! Time for... TERRORIZE!"Said Steeljacket and he's throw the bombs to the street, blowing it up and destroy everything in it along with.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Steeljacket

"If you throw another one, I'm sure you will got a headache!"Said Katana

"Surrender!"Said Stallion-Bat

"You have to catch me first!"Said Steeljacket and he's fly away from them.

"After him!"Said Katana and Stallion-Bat grab her and fly after Steeljacket.

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"My rats! It's time for robbery!"Said Mare-Rat and she's send an army of rats into the Sugarcube Cornor and steal all of its sweets.

"HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed Mare-Rat

"I'm not surprise. Rats are always like food."Said Batmare

"Batmare I presume..."Said Mare-Rat

"Mare-Rat."Said Batmare

"Long time no see."Said Elemental

"I'm here to just doing my business of food."Said Mare-Rat

"By stealing right?"Asked Elemental

"Exactly! You right how much expensive food of today is? I bet you don't know it!"Said Mare-Rat and then three Giant Rats are

come out from the underground from behind of her to protect their master.

"ROARRR!"

"Oh! And meet my new pets!"Said Mare-Rat

"ROARRR!"

The Giant Rats run to bite them but Batmare jump out to fight Mare-Rat while Elemental is dealing with the Giant Rats.

Elemental transforms himself into a Giant Metal Ball and roll to the Giant Rats. Batmare is fighting with Mare-Rat with hoof-to-hoof.

She's punch at Mare-Rat hard in the face of her and she's grab a whip-like rat tail out from her coat and use to fight with Batmare.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"There he is!"Said Katana and Stallion-Bat flying closer to Steeljacket.

"When we're upon him. Drop me. I will land on his back."Said Stallion-Bat

"Understood."Said Stallion-Bat and he's drop Katana down and she's land on his back. They both fall down in the alley.

"You're done!"Said Katana

"Not yet!"Said Steeljacket and he's punch her with his forelegs and fly up into the sky.

"Catch this!"Said Steeljacket and he's throw a bomb to the window of the Royal Palace that is a Throne Room.

"You win this round!"Said Stallion-Bat and he's fly to the Royal Palace and use his sonic croak

on the bomb and explode it before it destroy the Throne Room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Steeljacket when he is flying away from them.

Back to Ponyville...

"ROARRR!"

"Take this you over-sized rat!"Said Elemental and he's punch it with his left foreleg in form of a hammer.

"That's the last one!"Said Elemental and he's looking at the unconsciousness Giant Rats before him.

"OUCH!"Screamed Mare-Rat after she's get punch at face by Batmare.

"Okay... this is your last change... to surrender!"Said Mare-Rat and Batmare punch her at face again. This time, she's fall down to the ground.

"No support from your rats. You're not a powerful one. Now order them to go away!"Said Batmare

"NEVER!"Said Mare-Rat and Elemental transform himself into a stinky gas and make fall asleep.

"Thanks."Said Batmare

"No problem."Said Elemental

Later in Canterlot Prison...

"My rats will get me out of here! I swear you all will pay!"Said Mare-Rat and the Royal Guards throw her into her cell.

While her three Giant Rats are in another cell near her cell.

"We heard that a lot."Said Elemental

"Kind of bad that we can't get Steeljacket guy."Said Katana

"You do your best Katana. Both of you."Said Batmare

"Okay... our job is done. See ya."Said Stallion-Bat and he's walk along with Batmare and the other two out from the prison.


End file.
